Six Feet Under The Stars
by fishclown
Summary: 8 years ago Miley and Nick finally started to resolve everything. Realizing that whatever happens will happen. Well they've surely grown up, and things have changed DRASTICLY. Can they handle how things have turned out, or will the crumble again?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is!! The sequal to How Strong Do You think I Am? Note: when there are flashback during this story they are to the years that have passed since How Strong Do you Think I Am? I Love all of you soo much, thank you for reading my stoires. Comment? I Thin Yes! :)**

"_Looks like the rumors are true by the latest pics of Miss. Slutface Cyrus. That stomach just keeps on growing!! And with no links to a boyfriend of any kind for over and a year and a half, that means that someone broke their purity pledge!!! While at age 24 she may still be going strong, this will put one hell of a dent in her career. Oh well let's sit back and watch this train wreck happen!!! (p.s. her publicist wouldn't return my calls!!! Hahahaha!!) – Perezhilton_

"_Well it appears that more and more pictures of Queen Miley looking suspiciously pregnant keep popping up. While at age 24 this is no sin, the problem is that she was adamant throughout her teen years that she would stay pure till marriage, and Miley has not even been linked to a single man for over an year and half now. Raising the questions, is she? And if so who could the father possibly be?" – E News _

"_Miley, her publicist and close friends and family have all kept a tight lip over the latest controversy stirring. While Miley is no stranger to controversy, she dealt with it her entire teen years, the fact that not a single person has spoken up sure is a first for the queen of Hollywood. I guess we will all just have to wait and see what happens." – Entertainment Tonight_

****************************************************************************

I sat down in my seat in front of the large amount of press that had appeared. My heart started to race at what was the come next, confirming this meant my TV show would be put on hold, and I most likely would not get any calls for movies anytime soon. Not many people wanted someone pregnant working all of those hours. Under the table I rubbed my hand along my stomach and twisted my wedding bands, It was the first time I had worn them in public. Waiting one last moment for the room to quiet down I took a deep breath and began. "Thank you all so much for coming today, I wanted to speak about the rumors that have been flying all over the place, over the past few weeks. " Breathe in, breathe out, I'm about to drop a bomb…" Since my teen years and even at 20 and 21 I have learned how to really keep major things private. And now I need to talk about something's that I know will cause a shock. First addressing the pregnancy rumors, I am proud to share with everyone that yes at age 24 I am four months pregnant." I stop, knowing that Nick is about to come out here with me. Questions I can't comprehend are being thrown at me. "That is not all I need to talk about. So please hold all questions. Now I'm sure you all are wondering who the father is, especially since I was part of the purity ring teens. Well the father is my amazing husband of close to two years," The overall gasp could have been heard across the country. "Nick Jonas." Nick, my beautiful beautiful Nick, walks out and sits next to me, waving helo and grasping my hand.

"Is this a real marriage?"

"How did you keep it a secret?"

"Did your families know?"

"Miley is it really Nick's child?"

Question after vicious question was thrown at the both of us as we sat there, sharing our bliss with the world. I tightened my grip on Miley's hand and help up my other hand to single the press to quiet down so we could speak. "We will gladly take questions, within reason that is, if everyone could please be quiet so we can begin." I asked as calmly as I could, my blood was beginning to boil at the circus this has become. I wasn't happy with the idea of this at all; in fact Miley and I were more or less in a fight right now over the release of the pregnancy and marriage. I really felt no need to; it is no one but our business. But on the practical side it would become more and more obvious, I don't understand how they know now since Miley is barely any larger than before, but I know someone would eventually spill to the press. People have prices they are willing to sell out for; it's a tough thing to learn in this industry. My problem with this is mainly how private my family is, I mean telling the world about my marriage and my wives pregnancy seems so alien like. Taking a deep breath, I looked Miley in the eyes and smiled. As I began to answer all of the awful questions being asked, I tried not to think about the fights to come when Miley and I returned to our apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**I feet awful how long it took me to update. Between family and stupid pssa's in school. Eww. Anway you guys all rock for being patient with me and i've written so much!! and i'm LOVING it. :D :D :D I hope you all do too. Sooo...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. i love to know what all you beautiful people think!! :D**

_Flashback: _

"_Guys I don't understand why you are so upset" I asked, my voice strained through the telephone. I hoped they couldn't tell how upset I really was. _

"_Nick, man we are upset because…" _

"_Dude, you just moved out! You barely told mom and dad, just oh yea I bought an apartment in the same building as Demi and Selena. Same floor actually then you were gone two days later!" Joe cut Kevin off; it was a three way call from hell. _

"_And no one can understand why you moved out. I mean what you can get from living alone that you can't have here. Mom and Dad are great to you!" Kevin's stern voice was floating into my head._

_That, that right there, your stupid advice to always obey mom and dad, things like that. My own personal space, the chance to feel like a normal nineteen year old guy, living on the same floor as two of my best friends. That. "Joe, Kev I'm not saying I don't love mom and dad. I just want some freedom. Don't tell me we have that, because between our schedules, living with parents, and the paparazzi we don't. I want a little bit of living like a normal person. Is that so awful. You guys should consider it." _

"_Dude whatever, just tell us what apartment number you are, we are coming over." I could practically here Joe roll his eyes. _

"_Seventh floor number 77, across the hall from Demi and Selena." _

"Joe, do you think you can separate yourself from Lilly for a few hours? I'm in dire need of my best friend." I breathed into the end of the phone.

"Miles of course I can spend time with you. We aren't attached at the hip. I have my own life." I could hear Kevin talking on the phone in the back round, seemingly close to Joe in their 2 bedroom apartment.

"Okay well then I will be up in five minutes, alright?" I hung up before he actually answered. I threw my cell phone in my black beat up Marc Jacobs beat purse, and walked over to the mirror in the forrar for one last check. Now that the public knew I was pregnant it wasn't as big a deal to hide my quickly expanding stomach, but wearing a nice flowing dress like this soft blue one made me look great. With my fringe boots I've had since I was seventeen, suddenly I heard the sound of a broom handle hitting the floor upstairs, Joe was mad I had hung up on him. I hated when either him or Kev would do that with the broom, the apartment they lived in used to be mine. So the thought of those beautiful wood floors being hurt killed. A smile always crossed my face though when I thought of how great Kev and Joe where moving into my old apartment so that Nick and I could buy their old apartment which was next to Nicks then combine too so we had enough living space for the two of us. Quickly I walked out the door, turning left towards the stairs I knocked quickly four times on the door across the hall, my way of saying hello to Demi and Selena. Before heading up the stair well, Joe was waiting for me outside his apartment.

"That was more than five minutes." His famous smile spread across his face. "Now why would a woman who is four months pregnant take the stairs? You are taking the elevator down. Understand?" It was phrased as a question but meant as an order.

Happy to obey because fighting Joe is never really an option; we stepped on the elevator and made our way to what was sure to be chaos.

*****************************************************************************

"Aaron, dude it's not that simple. It never is with her. Hell with us." I shook my head and placed it between my legs. I could feel the room star to spin, it was becoming all so much. Too much.

"Come on, now that everyone knows it's not going to be as difficult." He stood above me, trying to be a comfort.

"No it won't. The rules are still the same. Really the only things that change are that, we can now wear our wedding rings in public, she can show he pregnancy as much as she pleases and everyone knows. That's it. By the way I'm sorry I never told you we were married, really the only people who knew where our immediate families, Demi, Selena and then one other friend outside the family. I didn't choose anyone else, she told Emily Osment." My heart sunk at the realization of how many people I talked to every day had no idea that I was married. How many people I'm close with had to find out on the TV or read it somewhere. But the only way we could be normal was to keep it a secret for as long as we did.

"I get it. Don't worry sure it was a shock but I understood. I mean I'm not famous or anything but I've watched what you and your brothers go through, it makes sense."

Aaron was awesome. We met at a football game one year; I must have been twenty or twenty one. I couldn't even tell you who was playing at the game since we go to so many random ones, but he was amazing, a real friend. He never even cared I was famous.

"What were the rules before that you are keeping?" He sat down next to me on the couch, the cushions moving downwards next to me.

"There are so many." I said stress filled my voice. "She and I never touch too much in public, everything has to appear platonic, and friendly that is all. She goes out with my brothers a lot, especially Joe. Not that that one is hard since they are like best friends. Never say a word about relationships, occasionally get seen with another guy or girl. No big deal just go out with them and be happy and normal. So that way they don't catch on to us too much. Things like that." My shoulders slumped even more.

"Alright dude, that's it. Get up we are going out to have some fun." He grabbed my arm and pulled me outside to the car, a classic jeep without the top. As much as I work out, Aaron is a good three inches taller and at least fifty pounds heavier, fighting would only hurt me.

"Where are we going?" I ask five minutes into the drive, we are headed into L.A. that is all I can tell from his erratic driving. "And please let it be somewhere appropriate, I don't need any more shit on my plate."

"Can you please just trust me?" He looks over an evil grin crossing his face.

I close my eyes and let the sun beat down on my face, the wind sweeping through my hair. The last time I had someone say that to me and be just as serious was a while ago, another lifetime ago practically, it didn't turn out so well. My eyes stay closed the entire drive, afraid to open them till we have surely arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

** So a few things...first i want to make it clear that its a total freak accident that Joe's girlfriend is named LIlly, and that she is not in anyway ment to be lilly from Hannah. Second, i rewrote this a million times to try and get it just right, so i hope you guys like it. OH and i got to hear Six Feet Under the Stars live this past weekend, it was amazing. :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

Flashback: 

I tightened my grip on the hand intertwined in mine as I used my left hand to knock on the apartment door in front of me. I looked over and smiled at my companion, my stomach in knots. Suddenly the door opened,

Kevin stood looking at me, slowly a smile spread across his face. He looked busy, "Miley. Hey, how are yo..." He stopped mid sentence and smile, noticing the person standing next to me, then his eyes moved to our linked hands. "Oh, you've brought someone with you. Hi I'm Kevin." He stuck out his hand. 

I looked up and nodded to Brian, who nervously stuck his hand out to meet Kevin's'. "Hi I'm Brian Daly, Nice to meet you Kevin." He shot Kevin the smile that broke my heart. 

"Well, I assume you actually brought Brian here for Joe's seal of approval not mine, correct?" Kevin stood back from the doorway and leaned to the left, "Joe, that girl you talk to nonstop is here." He loved to joke about how close we were, I think it was partly because he knew that no matter how much he and I tried, our friendship from back in the very early days would never be the same, never be like mine and Joes. It was a way to cover up the truth. 

Suddenly Joe appeared out of nowhere, "Miley, gosh cover yourself up. You are practically wearing nothing!" Always picking apart my outfits. 

"Jeez duffous, it's just a dress. And I didn't come here for some of your lame fashion advice; I wanted you to meet…" 

Joe cut me off, "Brian. Brian Daly correct? Finally I get to meet you; I've been dying to put my seal of approval on you." He reached out and forcefully shook Brian's hand, then laughed as if he was joking. Brian laughed along believing it was all in good fun, I knew Joe better than that. 

"Alright, well how about we all go out for lunch?" Quickly I grabbed Joe's arm and pulled him along with me towards the elevator, Brain on our tail. "Joe you listen to me." I whispered, "I'm eighteen years old, and I really like this guy as you know. Things have been going great for us over the past month and I think you will like him, so I swear to god if you fuck this up for me…" I finished in one breath, seeing what I hoped was understanding in Joe's eyes, I didn't need another failed relationship. 

"Coffee, coffee, coffee, my lord do I need coffee." I was talking to myself, trying to keep myself awake. After all these years of barley no sleep, it never got easier.

"What was that?" Miley came marching into the kitchen in sweat pants and a tank top, free to show off as much of her stomach as she wanted.

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself, I'm in dire need of coffee." I smiled at her, hoping that today we could avoid a fight. It is really just her hormones, that all. That's what I try to convince myself of at least.

"Oh, coffee mmm, I'm so jealous you get to drink it." She licked her lips. Maybe today would be a good day for us.

"Alright, so today lets run through the schedule. We need to figure out how we are going to start to deal with all of this…" I let out a breath, apparently I had been holding mine.

*************************************************************************************

"Nick comes on hurry up! We are going to be late!" I stood in dark jeans and an old oversized gray shirt by the door, purse over my arm and a bag of food at my feet.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm here." He walked towards me and placed a kiss on my lips, chills. "So Joe and Kevin's tonight right?" He picked up the bag at my feet and before standing tall again kissed my stomach.

"No, Demi and Selena's, it was our house last week and it will be at Joe and Kev's next." I smiled and laughed, ushering him out the door. Since we had all lived in this building this was our Friday tradition. Granted it changed overtime, from back when Joe and Kevin shared a place down here (now part of our home) and I lived upstairs to the remodels and mine and Nicks moving in together. Every Friday we got together, while it was rare that all six of us where in town it always happened, with or without all six people. Nick opened the door and I grabbed his arm, closed the gap between us and kissed him slow, deep and with fire. He placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer, right there in the open door way. We moved so that he was firm again the door and continued our battle, until I felt something hard rubbing against my leg. I pulled away, and moved across the hall.

"Now that is just cruel." He said with sorrow as I heard him adjust himself and lock the door behind him.

As I opened the door to Demi and Selena's he stopped me with a hand around my growing waist, and whispered in my ear,

"When we get home tonight, we are finishing what YOU started."

I began to pull away when Demi walked into the open door way, dressed almost in a matching outfit to mine, one of the rules on Fridays, Casual dress. "Oh you silly married couple, so how does it feel to know the whole world knows?" She asked brightly as she took a seat on the couch, allowing us to fend for ourselves, I sat in a chair across from hers as Nick meandered around the place setting up the food.

"Well it is nice to be able to wear my ring in public. Instead of hiding it, I was always afraid that Nick would lose his." I rolled my eyes and gave a look to Demi saying 'you know how he can be'. She giggled.

"And I think it's a pain in my ass. It means more people harassing us but its what Miley wanted. And I'll have you know, I kept my ring on my key ring the past two years. It was always with me, because I always have my keys." He shot a playful glare as he carried bowls of salsa and chips over to the coffee table. "Now where is darling Sel?"

"She just got out of the shower, you know her…" She stopped.

"Always late." I finished her sentence, just as Selena danced out of her room, through the kitchen picked up a chip and plopped down in the chair next to me. Looking adorable in oversized grey sweat pants and a black camisole, her hair in a simple pony tail.

"Hey, I'm not that late today Miss. Preggers. I got here before Joe and Kevin!" She said in a hushed tone.

"Sel, you live here. Besides you know Kevin is making his way down here right, Ahh there he his!" Nick stopped as Kevin walked through the door in a paint covered polo and jeans and sat next to Demi.

"What about me?" He asked as he began to shovel food into his mouth. "Love all the candles Demi." He spat food out as he spoke.

"Hey what about me!" Sel demanded.

"Selena, don't kid yourself he knows you where running late and that Demi prepared the place." I laugh as I pick up a plate and load it with snacks, pregnancy makes you hungry.

"Anyways I was saying Kevin, that you where on your way, because Joe was still prying himself from Lilly."

We all laughed, it was another rule that unless you were part of the original group, or a spouse, I happened to fall under both categories, you weren't allowed to Fridays. Suddenly Joe walked in the door, and before even saying a word walked over to the stereo system plug in his iPod and pressed play, unleashing the guitar that by the looks of everyone in the room was new to us all. Turning around he flashed his evil grin and sat down at the feet of Selena on the ground, it was obvious it was going to be another classic Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou guys so much for being such freaking awesome readers :) i love you guys so much and do me one more favor? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

"Honey, do you have any plans tomorrow. Early like seven in the morning." I asked from the couch. I had an interview with E! News, and I really hope Nick will join me.

Nick walked in from our master suite. "I don't think so. We have a meeting with a new artist for Jay records but that is at two. Why do you ask?" He finished tying a green tie and rolled up the cuffs on his light blue shirt with white collar.

"You look handsome. Mmm I love when you wear dress shirts with jeans and ooh converse. Mmm." I licked y lips and grinned devilishly.

"Really?" He leaned down and connected our lips, his tongue pressed against my mouth.

"You know what else I love?" I ask, and then allow his tongue to meet mine we battled for an instant as I pull him to the couch with me.

"What?" He gasped and moves his warm hands a long my body.

I start to undo his buttoned shirt. "When you wear…" I gasp the words out and then reconnected to him.

"Mmm?" He tries to speak.

Pulling away quickly I whisper in his ear, "nothing." I start to kiss his neck, undoing his freshly tied tie. As Nick's hands rand up and down my body, massaging my breasts then moving downwards then back up , I feverishly undressed him. Working my mouth against his, in perfect sync. Soon Nick and I where one, moaning in together and riding waves of pleasure, on our way to making what could be more babies…

_Flashback: _

"_What if he hates me? What if…"" This was the third person I had told my good news. None of them has been my husband. _

"_How could he hate you? This is amazing, I'm so excited and happy and it's not mine. Besides Kevin, he is the biggest family man I know. When you tell him, he's going to make ten more babies with you on the spot." He laughed, always laughing. _

_I'm always the one shaking my head, letting my now shorter, almost black hair flay all over the place. After I told my mom yesterday and we celebrated she pointed at my new hairstyle and laughed, "You do realize that you roots will look awful. You just HAD to dye your hair again. And so dark!" Always point out silly things like that. _

"_Miley, you know if someone would have said my first niece/nephew would be coming from my younger brother I would have said they are a fool. I mean two years ago Kev and Danielle where on the marriage fast track…and now, well he's almost thirty and single…" He sighed. Kevin really fucked things up with Danielle, I shuddered remembering. Joe had his head hanging low, _

_Let's not talk about that today. Tomorrow, yes. Today I want to focus on this." I pointed at my flat stomach. There goes all my hard work. _

"_Yea, your right. All that hard work on your body is done." He looked at my stomach. The moved his eyes up and down along my body. _

"_Ewww, stop reading my mind." _

"_Eww? What only one brother is allowed to read your mind so well?" He looked at my eyes mocking mine and Nick's bond. Something he once fought to unite. _

"_Ummm, no Frankie can too. But I do not want Joe Jonas in here." I pointed at my hair. _

"_Well it's too late best friend, I'm afraid that Jonas is officially in you." _

"_Whatever, make sun all you want, at least Nick and I can have sex." _

_His jaw dropped. I was going to get it now..._

"_Oh, that right, start running..." _

I'm writing a second book; at least I think that is what it will become. Nick has no idea, honestly no one knows about it yet, but I want it to come out right around the time I'm due. There is no real order to the chapters as I write them. I'm more penning different aspects of my life, of 'the life', our life and then putting it all together. Placing my hands on the key board of my Mac I close my eyes and begin to empty my mind. _'The truth is, money is something we never think of. The six of us rarely discuss it, actually Nick and I have had maybe five conversations about money. It was never why we choose our professions, and it is something we know we don't really need to keep an eye on. Of course we know how fortunate we are, but until the media starts going on and on about how much any of us had made in a year, we have no idea it was truly that much. That sound awful and selfish, but to us money is just a topic better left unsaid. Money causes so many problems amongst friends and even family, people get jealous and hateful and if we need to discuss it than we shall. Until then, let's just live our lives. We live the same way we did before the fame, with just some changes but really, I promise you have a higher chance of meeting any of us at a cvs or walmart than at some high end store. And while many may think that we are aware of the less fortunate around us, honestly giving back is one of the most important things to us. The amount, we donate is something we choose based on what is needed to help that cause, for all we know it could empty our bank accounts with that donation but it doesn't matter because we are helping people…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashback: _

_I look up and see Miley take her seat next to Kevin on the couch next to the chair I'm sitting in. Demi is in the chair on my left with Selena and Joe on the couch next to that. We are in Kevin's apartment, enjoying one of our Friday nights. Kevin makes some smart ass comment and everyone bursts out laughing. _

"_Yes, yes I admit he was a pretty bad choice okay?" Demi manages to spill between fits of laughter. "But you know it's not half as bad as Carter, Miley. Gosh and to think you were in love with him!" Everyone starts laughing again at this memory. _

"_Sorry, okay! I mean he was a great guy, I really did love him in a way…just because you all thought he was…" _

"_Creepy." Kevin shouts. _

"_Ugly." Demi chimes. _

"_Weird." Selena pipes up. _

"_All of the above." Joe points out. _

_Goosebumps grace my skin, at the thought of this guy. Miley in love with another guy, one none of us had approved of. I'm glad she is mine again, and not Carter's. "Miley you were so not in love with him." I try and sound casual, not jealous. No one else knows about us yet. _

"_Yes I was. It wasn't some kind of epic romance, but he was good to me and I enjoyed the time we spent together. Even if you all hated him." She looks at me with a glare, screaming don't you dare start anything none of them know!_

"_Geez Nick, Jealous? I hate to say it but she was pretty into that creeper." Selena leans around Joe to look in my eyes. _

"_Please, why would Nick me jealous?" Joe speaks as he gives both Miley and I an eye, wondering. _

"_Did I ever tell you guys about the time I walked into Miley's room and found her and Carter going at in on the bed? And I ran in the other direction thinking I was going to puke, because the site of her wanting to do anything with him was so revolting." Demi forces the words out while wearing a disgusted look in her face as she recalls the site. Suddenly she gags. "Sorry I totally just flashed back to that day." _

_The room erupts into laughter again. "Seriously guys why the hell do we need to talk about him?" My tone I realize is angrier then I planned. _

"_Nick why do you have to be so immature?, who cares if we talk about Carter and how much they all hate him? I mean he is in the past." Miley looks at me with fierce eyes as she speaks. _

"_Because I don't want to hear about some ex-boyfriend of yours that you supposedly loved." I spit the words at her, aware that there is no turning back now. _

"_I loved him Nick. Gosh I don't complain when we talk about your ex girlfriends!" She stands up and throws her arms into the air in frustration. _

"_Did we miss something? Because this feels like a fight you guys would have if you were together again. But you guys are just friends right?" Kevin asks cautiously as he eyes us then looks over to Joe, hoping maybe he has an answer. _

"_Damn it. Nick you couldn't have just pretended to not care. We didn't tell anyone because we weren't ready for them to know, and now look at what you have done!" _

_I stand up to meet at her level, staring her in the eyes, deep beautiful eyes full of hatred for me at the moment. My hand grazes her face for a brief second, before it moves down and grasps one of hers. Miley tries to jerk away but stops, "Yes Kevin, we are together again. It happened a few weeks ago, we wanted to keep it private but I messed up tonight." I keep my eyes on Miley's as I speak; we stand face to face just looking. "Now I guess you guys have some questions, correct?" I let go of Miley and sit back down. This night sure has taken a turn. _

"So, guys let go out to lunch today. I'm thinking Italian, gosh I really want Italian. Oh and Joe before you open your mouth, yes you can invite Lilly." Demi trills through her end of the phone.

It was Wednesday, and I have had the apartment to myself for a week now. Nick had left with Kevin a few days after my interview with E! News, they are back in New Jersey scouting out a few new bands that are rumored to be killer. Joe on the other hand is keeping the production company running out here.

Suddenly Joe speaks, "I was not going to ask that Demetria. But great to know, now I have a meeting that Nick and Kev are phoning in on for the basic about our new record. It should be done around three. Is that good preggers?" Joe gave me that lovely nickname, after I told him I'm allowed to eat all the time and be hungry since I'm preggers. He found the word fantastic.

"Yes Joe I can wait till three. Demi, why isn't Sel in on this call?" I spoke in a dull tone when addressing Joe and then pepped up to my normal self for Demi.

"She isn't available, she left early this morning for the studio and then later today gosh she will kill me…but she has a date with this new guy Josh. It is there third one." Demi sounded truly excited for Selena; she hasn't been able to find a good guy in about a year now.

"Omgosh really? Well you will have to spill all the details later…"

Joe cut me off, "Yes, Yes we need all the juicy gossip." He spoke in a high girly voice mocking me.

"Alright, well meet you guys at Georgiou's then." I hung up the phone, and walked towards my room to lie down before my shower.

Four hours later I strolled into the restaurant, in a light blue off the shoulder flowing dress paired with a pair of knee high flat grey boots, black scarf and fringe purse across my body. Looking around, I quickly spot Lilly and Joe already seated, waiting for Demi and I to arrive. Suddenly Lilly looks away from the conversation and her piercingly dark eyes lock with mine as a welcoming smile spread across her face. She is truly beautiful, Joe was really lucky. Her shoulder length black hair was worn pin straight today, as I walked closer I could see her outfit, a slightly over sized black long sleeve band shirt which had been cut to hang of the shoulder on one side and a pair of light cutoffs. It fit perfectly on her slender pale body, so pale its always shocking to know she lives in California. "Hello everyone how are we today?" I sat down next to Joe, who was across from Lilly at the square table for four. Seconds later Demi dressed similarly to Lilly appeared.

"Well hello. Lilly did you plan on copying me today?" The laughed as the checked out each other's outfits.

Minutes later we all sat laughing and catching up, telling stories about crazy paparazzi or family.

"So Miley, you look fantastic, proudly pregnant. How far along are you?" Her smile spread across her face, she is just so friendly.

"Well thank you! I'm just about five months and everything with the pregnancy is going fantastically. I just feel so great, it's crazy and weird but thrilling." There where butterflies in my stomach, or was that movement?

"Well everything with the pregnancy is great, her marriage on the other hand. Well that isn't so great right now, is it Miles?" Joe spoke up, looking at me with a smart ass grin on his face.

My blood began to boil; I have barely even told him that Nick and I are fighting a lot. Ever since that damn press release, Jesus that means Nick told him and now he is telling everyone at the table. "Joe what the hell! I never told you any of that, so you aren't betraying me you are betraying your brother! And why the hell would you say that now in front of people!"

"I'm just saying the truth, besides we are all friends here." He was trying to act as if he had just said something irrelevant.

"Joe you know that it was so fucked up for you to say that. Besides Nick and I are doing fine, we just had a bump in the road after the press release." I try desperately to play off everything as nothing.

"Miley, two days before he left we were talking about it so don't deny it," Why is he such an ass today.

"Well that is interesting, because I recall having hot steamy sex with him a day before he left, so I wonder who I right here." I stood up and slammed my chair into the table. "I'm sorry ladies, but due to the fact that my ex best friend is a complete ass hold today I'm going to leave." I turn on my heel, throw my sunglasses on my face and march to the car trying to hide the tears streaming down my face. ASS.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember to read How Stong Do You Think I Am if you havent already :) Anway....I LOVE MY AMAZING READERS WHO LEAVE AMAZING COMMETNS AND MAKE MY DAY :) :)Sorry again, finals are comming up in school and well....you know how that goes. But i am writing whenever i get the chance. :) I LOVE YOU GUYS YOU ARE AMAZING!! **

I sat down on the floor of my old bedroom, never have I been so thankful mom and dad never sold the house. My bed pressed against my back as I looked around the room. The walls are covered in pictures of animals, family and things from Broadway. Apparently I never really cleaned before we made our final move, because the whole area is a disaster. For over ten years we have lived in California and partially in Texas. When we came home to New Jersey it never was long enough to stay in this house. But I kept this room the same; I couldn't bear to erase it.

A soft knock sounded from the bedroom door. "You ready to tell me what's been wrong?" Kev walked in and slumped down next to me. "Wow it's exactly the same, like time stood still…" He mumbled and looked around the room. "You would never be able to tell any of it happened…"

"Like Miley and I. This room hides it all…" My voice starts to quaver.

"So it is something with her." The way he spoke told me he already knew that it was something with Miley that had me in a funk our entire trip on the east coast this past week.

The entire time we were in New York City I was in a completely different world, and now that I was able to be home in my real home it was easy to really drown in everything. "Maybe. I don't' know anymore. We were fighting but then the day before we left…it was incredible." I felt my pants tighten at the thought.

"What was incredible? You aren't making sense bro." Kevin gave me his curious look.

"The sex. Kev, it was insane. You have no idea, well of course you have no idea but you REALLY have no clue." I rambled and rested my head on my bed adjusting myself to be comfortable from my place on the floor.

"I know I really have no idea, but I have a feeling that just because you have sex it doesn't mean that the problems that were there before are fixed. See it complicates things, it is one of the reasons why we wait." He did that whole fatherly thing, it really pisses me off when he does that. He isn't dad.

"Kevin, I know okay. I waited to have sex move on. Start preaching to Joe okay?" I instantly regretted the amount of attitude in my voice, "I think…" Suddenly my cell phone started to scream, the screen read Miley. We haven't spoken in days, I can feel something is wrong though so in an instant I press send. Suddenly I am listening to Miley completely break down, to a point where her words are inaudible. My heart starts to race, all I want to do right now is be there and comfort her and wrap my arms around her. I want to make her feel better, I can't let her be alone like this when she is this upset. That's when my stomach knots and I realize that I am being stupid for thinking anything other than I love her. She is Miley, she is me without her….without her is something I cannot imagine.

****************************************************************************8

My body was exhausted from constant spouts of sobbing since I got home from lunch. From my place on the couch I hear a soft knock sound from the door followed by soft footsteps across the room towards my seat. Suddenly without a word I was being wrapped in a blanket followed by a warm body wrapping around me. I let myself go again, sobbing in to the chest of my visitor, their hand running through my hair.

"Shhh, Shhh. It's going to be okay. I'm sorry he had to say that." Demi softly whispered into the air above my head.

I try and fail to form words; instead more sobs escape my lips.

"Don't worry honey; you don't have to say a thing." She whispers again, rubbing her hand up and down my back.

We stay this way for a while, me unable to control my sobs and Demi soothing me over and over. Then knocks sound from the door, only they waits for an answer. I start to get up, when Demi lays me back against the arm of the couch and makes her way to answer the door. I hear her whisper something and then the visitor enter.

"Miley, I'm going to go now. I'm soo sorry." Then her footsteps make their graceful way across the hall, to their home.

A new warm body sits down in the place of Demi's then a husky voice speaks, "Miles, babe I'm sorry. How are you, Demi says that Joe said something? When you called me crying I left my house and made my way here. I would have been here sooner but you know traffic." Trace, the fact I had called him earlier slipped my mind.

"Nick and I have been fighting a lot lately…" I move myself closer to Trace, curling my feet towards my stomach and resting my head against his chest. Trace moves his arm tighter around me.

"Did you call Nick today?" He asks as I adjust myself.

I nod my head yes, "But I couldn't speak very well it was all sobs, he has no idea what I was trying to say." I let out a small laugh, remembering the sound of Nick trying to figure out why I was so upset and kept saying "fucking Joe" over and over.

_Flashback: _

_My front door opened, without a knock and soft footsteps made their way towards my living room. I had a Kings of Leon cd playing with only a few lights on because my apartment has an amazing view of downtown LA and it's easier to enjoy with less light in the house. Looking at my hands I was just washing and rewashing then from the kitchen a joined to the living room. _

"_Hi, sorry I didn't knock. I figured since it's..." His voice was soft, almost impossible to hear from his place on the plush couch. _

_My heart began to race as I heard him speak, something I was afraid would happen. "No, its fine, there is no need to knock on a Friday. So you know it's just us right?" Standing in the center of the living room, I looked down at him in his dark ratty t-shirt and old jeans covered in grass and paint stains. When had he ever painted? Oh the mystery of boys, even after knowing this one gosh what just under ten years? Quickly I began to do the math in my head, I met him at twelve and I'm now twenty one. Wow nine years, suddenly I snapped back into reality realizing I'm avoiding what was really going on right now. Finally I sat next to Nick on the couch._

"_Yea, I know. So what now? It's so quiet without everyone." He let out a small laugh, it sounded forced. _

_The air in the room felt stiff, Nick and I shifted in our seats at the same, adjusting ourselves to the same position of sitting cross-legged facing one another. I looked to the floor; Nick kept his eyes on me. Something is about to happen I can feel it, not that it's shocking the level of awkwardness has been rising between us over the past year of living in this building. _

"_Miley…" He barely breathed my name, but it sent my heart into a panic. _

_Meeting his gaze, we slowly leaned in, meeting in the middle. Our lips barely touched when Nick shot back, then in a single blink he was standing up on the other side of the room from me. Running his hand through his curls again and again. Obviously agonizing over something. I let out a scream of frustration. "AHHHHH! Nick what the hell is this!" His head shot in my direction. "I thought, it seemed like, over the past little while, I thought we both were heading in this direction." I'm trying to keep my voice as even as possible. _

"_Miley, I know. We have been on this road for years. And that's the thing; I think…I think we are finally in the right place at the right time. Both of us." He was still talking so quietly, nervous now I think. _

"_And that is a problem?" It was amazing after how well I can read him, know what he is thinking or be a part of him, I still have no idea what is going on in his head half the time._

"_Yes, Miley don't you see. If we do this again, there is no turning back. I've thought it over again and again. If we fail, then we can never be more than friends again. And I'm afraid to lose you if that would happen because I want you I do. So Miley, if we do this there is no turning back. Ever." He finished talking; he had spoken so quickly and so quietly. _

"_Nick come here, sit back down please." I patted the spot he had just been in. I took a few deep breaths as I waited for him to take his seat again. Finally once we were facing each other again, "Nick you look at this and see fear and pain. What I see is that moment we have been looking for since we were fifteen and sixteen, even before that. Hell maybe after that. This is the moment we knew we always needed, remember in the back of that SUV with Joe and we knew that something needed to happen. Well time happened and now things are right. I know that if we kiss, that is it. And I'm okay with that." I closed my eyes and waited for Nick to speak again. Well we may still have a hard time agreeing on things like this, but at least we are grown up enough to have real conversations. Suddenly though, instead of words I felt Nicks lips against mine. A kiss so passionate I could tell things were changing. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!! sorry it has been forever....now this chapter is just one single pov..but it is sort of long. Also i have so many different spots in the story written i now have to link them all together...my fault for always skipping around. I also need to note that for somereason my stories have been flagged..so i want to post a link to where i also post incase these were to sadly be taken down..both sites are updated at the same time, though so here...go to my profile and it will be there some how...becuase i can't get it up here.****Alright well please let me know what you are thinking...its been forever since i've heard from you guys which i'm sad about....love you guys :D :D :D**

Finally my phone rang, a familiar ring tone played, one he had set so I "would never not know it was him" I had to answer it and face it, in order to get over it. "Hello." I spoke in the most emotionless way I could.

"I wanted to do this in person, I figured once I realized how big I fucked up I would give you the time to cool down." He took a deep breath, traffic noises floated through the phone the familiar sound of L.A. traffic floated towards my ears. It didn't sound like home. "So yesterday I stood outside your apartment for twenty minutes pounding on your door. Until I figured you weren't home. But then today while I'm pounding on your door Miss. Selena fresh off the airplane appears. She then informs me that from what she knew you had flown to New Jersey LAST WEEK" He stops and allows me to process.

"Yes I'm with Kevin and Nick out here." My voice is so dull and monotone.

"Miley, we have always had an agreement you call me when you get on and off a plane. And now you just fly across the country and don't tell me!" He raises his voice to a scream and I can hear his hand gestures.

I snapped. "Joe do you not see the tabloids? It was all over the place how much of a wreak I was. I left to get away from everything. Now either apologize or leave me alone."

"Miley I'm sorry; truly from the bottom of my heart I am sorry. I can't believe what I did, saying all of that in public" Suddenly a blaring car horn came through the phone, then I heard Joe mutter 'oh fuck…sorry'.

"Sorry that you said that in public! How about being sorry for saying it all Joe!" What is wrong with him?

A long sigh escaped his lips, "Well Miley that's the thing, I'm not really sorry for what is

said. Its more about how I said it that I'm sorry for."

The overwhelming urge to hang up right then, flowed through my veins but I held on hoping that something better will come.

"How I felt, what I said had been building up for a while now, I knew things with you and Nick weren't right, and I knew that for some reason you weren't telling me. That's not how it works with us, Nick keeps it to himself and you talk to me, and you weren't. Then Nick starts spilling his soul one day about it all and I wanted to scream. Because that was supposed to be you, you were supposed to be telling me how worried and upset you were about things. How you knew that if this went south that was it, the end of you guys forever. And that fear was petrifying but you didn't you just sat there and pretended everything was perfect. Something you have never done, you are not the person you wants a perfect life, I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Then he goes out of town and I hope maybe you will finally talk, but nothing. So that day at lunch, when you showed up so noticeably pregnant and glowing, I think my mind just exploded. You were trying to act as if life was charming and a TV show. You know?" As he sighed again, I heard the car shut off he had arrived at his destination.

The worst part is, I did know. I had been acting that way, refusing to talk to Joe about it…letting things get out of hand. "Gosh I really hate you…. I did let things change, get out of hand…I shouldn't have done that…but you still shouldn't have handled it that way." My words come out in long drawn out pieces, leaving my voice sounding sullen and tired.

"Yes, you are right. And I'm glad that you say that because I just arrived at LAX, I'm coming to NJ." He held his breath, just waiting for me to flip shit on him.

"What do you mean you are coming to New Jersey, Joe I came here mainly to escape you! I mean you are my best friend, my soul mate in a purely friendship way if you will, but still!!!" I groaned and fell backwards on to the couch in the old Jonas living room. There was a soft churning in my stomach, that's where my hand suddenly rested.

"Well you know how Kev and Nick are out there scouting artists I'm sure you know they found two they really want to sign, and you know our rules we all have to agree at one time if we want to sign them. So they called and told me to come out there, so I'm on my way."

Closing my eyes I slowly processed the information being fed to me, suddenly it clicked that

I should have realized that Joe would be flying out here since Nick and Kevin can only talk about these two artists they found at a club a few nights back. I actually had gone and seen the one girl perform, Marcy. She is sweet with a pretty voice and a country sound. My eyes shot open as even more clicked… "Joe this one artist, Marcy, I saw her perform and well you need to be careful when you get out here."

Joe was talking to someone in the airport, there was lots of fumbling, and then finally minutes later it seemed as if he was waiting for his flight when he returned to the conversation. "Why would you think I have to worry in that way? I'm with Lilly, for over a year now and you are worried I'm going to fall for her?"

"Yes. Once again you read my mind, I know you are with Lilly, and I trust you. But I see something in Marcy something that everyone else will just notice and over look, but I_ know _really know. You see Marcy, well she is soft spoken, kind, blonde, plays the guitar, writes her own songs that are simply complex and she well she plays country music….you see how this all adds up?" My voice gets softer and shakes more as I finish my sentence, I know he is thinking what I am. I know that he sees the demons, I do, and I'm the only one that knows about the haunting past.

"Taylor." He barely whispers, I can't tell it is because he is worried or he doesn't want others to overhear. "Don't be silly, we both know that was years ago. T and I are long over." His voice gets strong as he speaks to me, as if he is trying to convince himself what he is saying is the truth.

"Just by calling her T, you are lying. Almost no one is allowed to call her T and you know that. Actually I believe you were told to never call her that again because only people who truly care about her can call her T." I put a finger in the air to make the point, forgetting Joe can't see me.

"Sorry, but she said that when we broke up, and that was before…." He trails off, as the announcement of a flight ready to board filters through his painfully loud silence. "That's my flight, I'll see you in a few hours and we can get back to Joe and Miley correct?"

I hear him shuffle to gather his things as he quickly ends the conversation. "Joseph you basically just admitted to all the love and hate and war! So just don't let her get in your head." Rushing to finish my sentence then suddenly I hear the click. Sighing I pray he listens to me. I lay my head back and rub my left hand in circles across my stomach. "Oh baby, I really hope your uncle can handle this." With those words I whisper, I slowly drift into another peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys so here it is next chapter..its really late i posted on the other site late and night and then got busy and forgot to here :( Which makes me sad..i miss you guys you are all so amazing...please let me know what you are thinking. :) More really soon..i plan on posting tomorrow...SERIOUSLY. I'm so angry at how flaky i have become. love you guys soo much keep making me smile :) **

Walking in the front door I couldn't hide the pride on my face, it looked like Kevin might finally have another shot with a girl. And Marcy was an amazing catch, although I have major reservations because we really want to sign her and it wouldn't be smart to sign someone anyone of us is romantically involved with. But right now though I just want him happy, we can figure it out later if they do get involved. Closing the door I look to the room on my left out of habit only to find my beautiful Miley fast asleep on the couch, her hands cradling her stomach, the stomach holding my beautiful and amazing child. Quietly I cross the room and kiss her stomach then her forehead...placing a pillow under her feet then her head, before again crossing the room. In a few hours Joe was going to be here, and I have no clue as to whether he and Miley are on good terms again or not. So I mine as well brace myself for the chance of a war.

Upstairs in my old bedroom, the room I'm now sharing with Miles I lay down and start to hum the tune to a new song I've been working on. When Joe gets out here I want to talk about another album and tour possibility it's been about two years since we have released something of our own. Closing my eyes I start to think back over the years, and try and figure out where things really changed and how I got here. As I roll my head to the side I move my eyes across the room, and then back when I notice a large stack of papers. Stretching my entire body, slowly I get off the bed and move towards the printer and macbook that papers rest on top of. My eyes glance over the first few sentences, and then everything freezes. Unsure, but almost positive of what I'm reading I continue on, my mind is delved into the world four years ago through Miley's eyes. If this is the path to where I am now that I was looking for, I sure have found it. Falling back onto the bed, I start reading, something I know I shouldn't do but feeling as lost as I do I continue.

_(Book excerpt) I'm going to start with the end of a friendship I have received a lot of criticism for. Interesting really, I mean I try and understand that people are going to be fascinated by my life and career, in the over ten years I've been in the public eye it's become something I try to almost relate to;Mandy and I were best friends, for two years we did everything together, but age wise she was several years older than me. Something that usually never even made a difference after she turned twenty one it really did have an effect. I'm not going to sound like I'm a prude there is nothing wrong with drinking and partying especially at her age. That is the normal life at that point. There is something people don't realize about Mandy, I'm not trying to be mean and rude I'm being honest purely honest. As she got older she changed, something that happens to everyone, but for her it was a very pushy change. She pressured me constantly to go out to major parties with here and hook up with random boys. Even though she knew my values and that it was not my thing. A few times I did give in; it was a desperate attempt to salvage a very important friendship. After a while though she would be sloppy about things, wanting me to be in clear public with her while she bought beer and other liquor not caring how that would affect how people saw me since it would surely get caught on camera. Things finally came to an end though, one night when I was sixteen, we were at home it was the same night the final episode of 'The Miley and Mandy Show' was filmed. Once she finished we were talking when I assume she found just talking to me bored and asked if I wanted to go on a boys and beer run with her. She did this a lot wanting to bring inappropriate things back to my house, assuming that since I had a separate area of the house from the rest of the family it was fine. In my eyes that is never fine. I responded that same way I always do when she asks things like that of me, I told her that I can't be seen buying beer and picking up random guys besides I had really no interest. She then stated that she would go get the boys and beer then return to the house with both. Sighing I answered that it was fine and worked on picking up my room as she left. At some point in the night I must have fallen asleep because what I next remember is awaking to my five thirty alarm clock to no Mandy or any sign that she had returned. This is when I looked at my phone to find a simple text message from Mandy stating that she wasn't coming over she had found a guy and was headed to her place. A text sent a little after midnight, at least four hours after she had left my house. That was the final straw for me and I then deleted her number and the message from my phone. That simple I was done with her in my life, and to this day I live with zero regrets about that choice. _

Forty pages later my mind was still spinning in the world from eight years ago. Even though I lived through everything with Miley after our breakup and during our crazy friendship reading about it feels odd. I can't ever remember being so awful and indecisive about Miley. For a while now, even before I finally made a move on her again, it was obvious how much I need her, how I can't function without her. Suddenly I feel someone shaking my shoulder; I've been so into this book I didn't hear an entrance into the room.

"Nick dude. Wake up." Joe whispers as he walks around to the other side of my bed and lies next to me. Folding his hands on this chest and looks up the ceiling.

"Wake up? Was I even asleep?" I look down and see the pages lying against my chest. When had I fallen asleep? "Hey dude, can you at least take the shoes off if you are going to lie on my bed?" I sigh and shove my left leg against his legs making my point clear.

Joe sighs as he maneuvers he feet so that his shoes come off without having to sit up and properly take them off. "Yea you must have really been out, I said you name like five times before shaking you. What is that on your chest?" He then reaches out and takes the papers.

"Give those! I had no idea I had fallen asleep and for so long! Last I knew you were just getting on the plane! Umm yea, it's….well it's a book I guess Miley is writing. Did you know about it?" I lay my head against the pillow and close my eyes, hoping Joe was as clueless as I was about the book. I already feel helpless enough being her husband and not knowing, I don't need my brother to outshine me once again in knowing more about my wife.

"What do you mean she is writing another book? Why? Wait…does she even know you are reading this?" Quickly he swipes the pages from my chest, playing on the fact my eyes are still closed. He then flips through the pages rapidly scanning the pages. "Whoa, this looks ten times more personal than the last one, and it's about three times longer. What is she up to?" The last sentence is more to him than me, making me feel safe. For once my brother and Miley's best friend is just as lost and confused as I am about her intentions. Finally I won't be outshined by his knowledge when it comes to her, finally…


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm backkk..and so soon!! I keep my promises :) Showing you guys just how much i love you all :) THanks for putting up with me and being amazing. **

"Miley come on! It's been a week since we got home, can't be please just drop the subject?" Joe begged Miley from the family room. Leading me to wonder just what was so awful he didn't want to talk about it, and she did.

"No, Joseph it has been a week, and you were out in Jersey with us a week, so that is two weeks you have been avoiding the subject. So come one, once we talk about it we can move on. Gosh you and Nick are even more alike than ever right now." My entire body instantly sat up straighter; suddenly my arms covered themselves in goose bumps.

"How in the hell is Nick even involved in this conversation. This is about Marcy, Lilly, Taylor, you and me...me and my jumbled…damnit how do you do that?" As Joe finished his sentence in frustration my mind imagined the contorted face he was making while bringing his hands into fist form. "Damnit, Nick...how is he involved in this."

The two had my mind spinning; it seems they both forgot I was asleep, or rather now wide awake in the room just down the hall from where they sat. Their conversation making no sense, what did Marcy have in common with Taylor, Miley and Lilly…Joe I guess but I still don't understand..

"YES! I told you, now if you could just finish talking to me about how you feel and your confusion we could move on from the topic…and well dearest Nicholas won't talk to me about my book. I'm worried about what he read and how he feels; we just keep avoiding the conversation. And I've been thinking about some major things recently and well… he needs to grow a pair be the man I know he is and talk to me about it." By the time she finished speaking she was out of breath, and my heart had started racing as my hands covered my face in frustration at my own ignorance. While they both sat there staring at each other, I swung my legs swiftly over the bed and pulled a pair of jeans over my green boxers, mine as well be half dressed to see Joe, before walking out to face the twosome.

_Flashback:_

_My eyes could barely open, as I stumble towards the door randomly flipping on lights and tripping over unknown objects. Finally I reached the door, where a loud banging was coming from. Opening it to the dim hall lights I saw my older brother Trace leaning against the door frame his eyes half open looking like he was about to fall over. "Trace! Gosh, it's three in the morning." I lean against the door and try not to fall back asleep. _

"_I….knoow, I'm soorby…" He could barely speak as he attempted to stand up straight only to almost fall over. _

_Quickly I grabbed his side and helped him into the house. The smell of alcohol on him was so strong I could swear I was going to get tipsy. "You know what? Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep in here we will talk in the morning." I lead him to my guest room on the opposite side of the apartment and unmake the bed for him to fall into. _

"_Thans Milezz." He manages from the bed as I walk out and close the door. Not bothering to turn off any lights before falling back into my own bed. _

_A few short hours later I found myself awake, showered and looking decent in my opinion considering the interruption, last night. My light sea foam green see through dress over a cream slip paired with thick studded sandals and my dark beachy waves was some kind of a miracle. In two hours I was going to have a meeting with the record company about my next album and I could not afford to look like I could care less. As I worked on making breakfast I heard the surprising pitter patters of my brother's feet coming from the hall behind the kitchen. "Wow, six a.m. and you're awake? I was sure I would be lucky to see you awake when I arrived home tonight." I shook my head in a 'no' motion and let out a small giggle as I pulled out a glass and filled it with orange juice. _

_He placed a hand on his forehead, signifying his head hurt and squinted his eyes. "I have promotional things today, so my phone was set with an alarm. God that food smells like shit." He murmured in his familiar husky way. _

"_Ahh the price of success." I spoke as if I was the wisest person in the world, "Actually the food smells amazing, you on the other hand." I quickly moved to remove another glass from the cabinet left of the sink and fill it with water, then grabbing a bottle of Excedrin from above the oven I poured two into my hand and handed my findings to Trace. "This will help that and a long hot shower." I nodded towards the guest room where the other bathroom was. _

"_Thanks. Not only for this meds but for last night. I know I'm of age now, but I couldn't go back to mom and dads'. Not like that at least, I don't know what got into me to drink so much but wow…" He slowly shook his head and closed his eyes as he swallowed the pills. He bent his head back and kept his eyes closed, staying this way until a soft knock came from my door followed by the entrance of my guest. "Who the hell is here this early?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. _

"_Trace, you live in California full time now, you really need a place of your own. And you mean besides my hung over brother?" I responded smartly, _

"_Oh trust me I know, I'll work on it. Promise." _

_Nick walked into the kitchen and leaned in for a kiss, realizing at the last second my obviously shambled brother was in the room and quickly went from romantic and passionate to appropriate. A change that anyone would notice. _

"_Dude, don't hold back on my account," Trace pointed out and put his hand up by his shoulders and gave a weak knowing smile. "What are you doing here so early?" _

"_Miley and I have breakfast together three or four times a week." Nick responded as if it was common knowledge, Trace barely knew Nick and I were back together let alone practically living together. _

"_You know what Trace, why don't I show you how to work the shower." I move swiftly down the hallway towards the bathroom, tightly grabbing Trace's arm as I pass by him. Finally when we were down the hall I close the door behind us in the bathroom. _

"_I don't like that he is here with you so early Miley." It was clear he was angry. "I was okay when you were friends, and I guess I'm okay with you dating again. I just think it's moving really fast don't you think." He looked me dead in the eyes, looking for an answer. _

"_Trace, can you just stay out of this. I'm twenty one; I'm living on my own. I can take care of myself. It's Nick, don't you see, it's him it's always been him? Finally things are right. So either get over it and clean up. Or you can get out and go back to mom and dad's either works well for me." With that I walked out of the room purposely slamming the door behind me, knowing how much it would kill Trace's head. _

"What do you mean they have locked themselves in there? They can't do that its Friday night and it's their night, they know that. No excuses…ever." A loud thud followed the sound of Demi's whispering voice floating through the dark wooden door to our apartment. A loud thud I can only expect to have been some kind of food.

"I know that, we ALL know that Dem." Joe responded in the voice clearly known as a desperate try to yell at someone, while trying to stay quiet.

Whispers of all four standing outside our door followed, only the occasional word was clear from mine and Miley's spots pacing back and forth in the foyer. "Miley, we have to let them in. Joe has already filled them in on our fight this morning, and you know we have to…it is Friday." She hurried back and forth as fast as possible for a woman with an almost six month pregnant stomach.

"I know I know I know, it's fucking Friday. I am well aware of the deal, I am also aware that it is the first Friday in months we are all together. But you, you fucked up this morning, listening in on Joe and me. And then…when he left and I and I told you how I felt what I wanted to do, how I wanted to handle this!" She was out of breath from her pacing and speaking she slid down onto the floor in to a very comfortable looking fashion her back against the wall while she pointed at her stomach.

I stood across the foyer hall from her, my left hand tangled in my hair while my right one rested in my front pocket. "Seriously you guys, open up!" Kevin's voice shouted through the door next to me, followed by several strong and loud bangs on our door.

When neither of us even moved at the sound, a new voice came through. "Alright, this is just ridiculous, I'll be right back." Selena's voice softly came through the door as her footsteps, almost impossible to hear sounded across the hall towards her and Demi's place. Again whispers that where impossible to understand came from the three left in the hall. Then out of nowhere, the lock made a familiar noise as it unlocked and swung open to reveal four annoyed friends.

"Wait, Selena you had that this whole time?" Joe walked into the apartment not even looking at Miley or myself, caring a large bag and placing it on the kitchen table. Before sitting down on the couch his feet on the coffee table.

As the other three followed and sat around the family room, Selena looked at Demi and started giggling, "Well of course. Miley and Nick actually trust us, so we have a spare key just in case. I just wanted them to grow up and let us into the apartment before I used it." She ran her fingers through her hair and shot us a deserving look.

"Alright you guys, well I don't know what their problem is, but we have two choices here. We can ignore them and have fun being together again on this wonderful day. Or we can lock them in here and force them to figure out what is wrong." Kevin desperately looked around as he spoke, "You know I'm starting to worry they are going to go down a path they can't turn around from." It was a whisper he didn't want us to hear but knew in his heart we had heard every word.

Instinctively I looked into Miley's eyes and found the same tears that threatened to burn my face, already streaming down hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright here you go!!! I feel like this chapter will cuase some hatred towards me in some way, maybe its becuase there won't be another post right away or for some other reason haha. But maybe that is just me :/ Anyway i leave really early tomorrow for the beach for a week, and i'm hoping like no other i get internet while down there so i can post the next part, if not i will have the next part up the second i get back!! PROMISE. Alright well you guys are amazing and i love you, wanna let me know what you are thinking?? :) **

"I vote for the second option, I have some pretty interesting history in that area. And I'm not going to watch them fall apart again." Joe spoke as he stood up crossed the apartment and pulled me up from the ground. As I stood up he placed his arm around my body and then motioned for Nick to follow him towards the family room. "Now Miles, tell us, what's wrong?"

I shook my head furiously back and forth, as I reached my right hand up and laced my fingers through Joes. The feeling of holding his hand always comforted me in ways Nick's couldn't. My mind started to turn in fascination at the way two brothers could be so similar and so different. How each could pull at my heart in different ways. As I spoke short soft words my voice hoarse from the fights previous in the day, I watched the faces around me. The family I had made over the years. "No, it's not appropriate to talk about like this. It's private." The faces fell around me, upset that I would say something was private in such a small setting. In a place where secrets were kept between the six of us, not two.

"Miley…" Nick spoke pleading words, while his eyes connected with Selena.

"No, Miley it's us" Joe started speaking

"We don't have secrets you know that." Demi finished his sentence.

I snorted at the statement; please no one has secrets around here? "That's a lie." I spoke with my eyes trained on my legs curled up against me on the plush couch. Softly I rubbed my stomach as a pitter patter from deep inside moved up and down. "You all know that as much as we are open we hide the same amount." I knew this was going to cause uproar; I kept my eyes trained in the same spot.

"Miley what are you talking about?" Joe questioned a hint of worry in his voice.

"Joseph you have no room to talk in this subject. I am the holder of your secrets. But I guess since there are no secrets I shouldn't have a problem talking about you and Taylor, should I

?" I could hear the bitterness in my voice and see the pain I was causing. But I couldn't stop Nick had upset me so much that afternoon that I couldn't stop.

"What's the big deal, we all know Joe and Taylor dated. That was ages ago." Selena's casual tone was overtaken, when Joe shouted over her.

"Miley!" His word was loud, short and evil. He grabbed my arm and squeezed it tightly as a warning.

"Please, dating was just the start of what those two went through." I glanced around the room. Wishing I could stop that somehow I could take the words back.

"ALRIGHT you know what Miley, STOP IT. Everyone this is a personal disagreement between a married couple. So butt the fuck out of our problem." Nick shot up from his place on the floor, across from me and sat on the arm of the couch. He hand quickly intertwined in mine as his hot breath landed on my stomach whispering comforting words to our baby. Words that were lies, promises he will never keep. Watching him be so caring and loving killed inside he was mine. I love him with more than I can ever give. Suddenly the words "I will never leave you." Float to my ears from Nick's mouth.

As he placed another kiss along my stomach. I looked at Joe in the eyes then I quickly made eye contact with ever other person in the room before I looked at Nick. I unlaced my hand from Joe's and brushed it along Nick's smooth freshly shaven face, as my thumb found a patch of missed stubble. I leaned in and placed a hot kiss on his lips. One that I let linger longer than intended and wished to deepen. My hand moved north to his hair and I tugged lovingly on his dark soft curls and I moved my mouth to his ear. "I love you more than life, but that last sentence is a lie." With that I stood up slowly, and did my best to walk and not waddle into my bedroom.

"Dude what is she talking about with you and Taylor?" I spoke half my body standing while my eyes shifted from Joe to the hallway where Miley had walked towards.

Joe simply pointed where Miley walked.

Walking over I approached a closed bedroom door, quietly I tried to turn the knob to find it locked. Swiftly I walked back into the family room. "It's locked."

"Taylor and I are nothing to worry about." He brushed the question off as nothing while he stared towards the bedroom door, "And why do we care about me? What the fuck did you do wrong this time?" Joe locked eyes with me; it wasn't just him I could feel every other eye in the room burning into my skin.

"Dude, I'm not, we aren't, I can't talk about it yet." I stuttered over my words, usually they fell gracefully from my lips but now they fell like bricks, slowly, heavily and painfully as if they were landing on my foot.

The silence in the room grew louder and louder, the faint sound of texting filled my ears. I looked around and saw Demi, Selena and Kev all intently staring at their phones, as Joe's phone continually vibrated next to me on the couch. He just stared at the hall leading to the bedroom, obviously worried about his best friend. I stood up and as I passed Joe taped his shoulder. "Joe, I know you are worried, trust me I worry about her every minute of every day. The amount of energy I spend worry about her is equal to how much I love her. But this is supposed to be Friday." I then raised my voice and addressed the texting trio. "Alright, we all need some beers if you ask me, this is the most stressful and depressing Friday we have ever had." I let out a hallow laugh.

_Flashback:_

_I throw my hair back with my arms stretched over my head and fall into the plush green grass. My legs still cross legged in my deep dark washed jeans facing nick as I lay on the ground. So happy to be free from people, just Nick and I in the middle of Alabama on a green field with nothing but nature for miles and miles, without sitting up I speak "This was the best idea we have had in months. Taking the weekend off to fly out here and be alone."_

_Nick moves so that he is laying next to me in the grass our bodies inches from touching, his left arm stretches upwards to lace his fingers through mine while his right arm rests peacefully against his body. "That is because for the past two months we have been hiding from everyone we know, on top of the paparazzi. Finally we can just be." He breaths the words out in the graceful way only he can pull off. _

"_Nicholas I love how I feel when I'm around you. I feel the most myself." I sigh; my insides are spinning in happiness. The feeling that after years of on and off dating, love and hate still hasn't gone away, I feel a smile pull at my lips as I think about it all. _

"_The same goes for me, you know I love you right Miles? Like love you more than words could ever express." He turns his head in an attempt to make eye contact with me, as he squeezes my hand to an extreme extent. _

_A giggle escapes my lips at this phrase, as gracefully as I can, which I quickly realize is not gracefully at all I roll on top of him. As I stretch my left arm out to meet his right and adjust my legs so they wrap around his I press my lips against his for a second. As I break the heat of contact I whisper, "Yes Nicholas I know that. I've known that for almost ten years now. And you know what? I think I kinda might feel the same." Sarcasm escapes my lips at the end of my sentence as I slowly lean in to kiss his neck. Sliding slowly south ward as I unbutton his shirt and leave hot trails of kisses on this chest. If this wasn't heaven then I'm not sure what is. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright so i know a bunch of you are freaking out because you want to know what the hell Nick did. Well read on and you can find out :) Anyway i love you all to death, i wrote soo much last night its insane, so more towards the end of the week. Please please let me know what you are thinking if i'm doing something totally annoying i want to know so i can fix it!! **

**one last thing, i usually dont do this becuase i dont want you all to think i'm annoying but this story i'm about to link is written so amazingly well it will bring you to tears. And the girl who writes it is incredible. so please please go read it :) .com/watch?v=aSV7WvEVjyI&feature=channel_page**

_I turn to face the other direction, not sure of what my face will show, I continue to wash my dishes. "What are you talking about? Nick and I have been friends for years now Noahie. Why would it be weird now?" I suddenly cock my head to side and wonder if she is right, should it be weird. It certainly isn't we have moved to such a good and comfortable place with each other. Living so close to each other just makes our friendship better, doesn't it? _

"_I know, I just never really believed you guys would stay just friends. Seeing the two of you together since I was a little kid, I always just saw it. Even when you guys couldn't I saw it." She states matter of fatly from behind me. _

"_Saw what Noah?" I know what she means, but innocently I ask anyway. _

"_How much you guys are meant to be together." I hear her reach into the cookie package for another, her statement is spoken in such a matter of fact way. It was as if I asked if green means go. _

"_Well, we are friends. It's perfect this way we don't have all that pressure and drama like before. Sure it was nice when I was __**with **__Nick, but I don't __**need **__that. Besides I live next door to Kevin and I went through all of that with him!" I look down as I finish speaking and see that I have been washing the same plate the entire time. _

"_Yea, but what you went through with Kevin and what you went through with Nick are on two completely different universes." Brandi's voice floats into the conversation from the bathroom. _

"_Brandi, no one was speaking to you!" I shout back. "I live on these two floors with six of my closest friends; I have for the past six months. Nothing has happened with Nick and I. We are amazingly close and I know I can count of him to understand me, in ways that Joe can't. But overall he is nothing more than a friend to me; I care for him but not in that way anymore." When I look up I see Noah looking back at me, and I wonder who I am really trying to convince her or myself. _

My feet padded across the hard wood floor of my bedroom more loudly than they used too, I let out a yawn half way through realizing Nick was still in the bed just a few steps away and made a sad attempt to stifle it. Closing the bathroom door softly before turning on the lights, another preventative action against waking my sleep prince; suddenly I laughed at the fairy tale role reversal, I lean against the sink. My arms stick straight almost supporting my entire body's weight as I put my noise almost touching the mirror in front of me. Blinking slowly three times my mind slowly tries to make sense of what I dreamt last night.

The fight, my disappointment, the pain it all felt so real but it couldn't have been. Letting my head rest against the mirror for the briefest of seconds I then fiercely shook my head and then turned the faucet on cold. Splashing ice cold water against my face, why would I ever dream such awful things? Nick would never put his career before the baby and I, we are his family and if I truly desire to move somewhere secluded stop working in the business and just raise my baby with my husband for the first few years of its life, how could her ever so no? It isn't unreasonable, gosh Nick and I went through hell as young adults trying to deal with the pressure of this world, a poor little kid would crumble every day of its life, or become so hardened by this world never have a real emotion.

Finishing brushing my teeth, I turn off the bathroom light and repeat my actions across the room towards my bed with my prince. I crawl in and as he sleeps just watch his beauty still amazing after so many years. Slowly he opens his eyes and smiles at me, "You know usually I'm the one who watches you sleep." He mumbles as he bridges the gap between dream and reality.

I just smile and lean in to kiss his nose, then I can't help myself: "You won't believe the dream I had it was…"

Before I finish Nick takes over, "It wasn't a dream." His statement suddenly much stronger than his last.

"You don't even know what the dream was." I pout my lips, my voice obviously saddened.

"Miley, I know your thoughts. That simple, and I know you have managed in the last twelve hours to convince yourself it's all a dream but it's not. Miley honey, I can't leave this world. This is something my brothers and I created and I can't abandon them. I love you, but…" He trails off, ashamed to even look me in the eyes anymore.

"No, no. It can't be. Why would you ever! No. Simply no, this is too much before I've even had orange juice. I can't even say coffee Nick, because I'm pregnant and that doesn't even matter to you! I don't know who you are right now. How can that even be Nick, I know you better than I know myself, I know you…" I find myself speaking even as I am no longer in Nick's presence; I've already stomped out of the room and into the guest room. The farthest point from Nick, without leaving home.

***************************************************************************************************

"I don't even know what to do, she packed a suitcase today. Ready to go I guess find a home in like Utah or some shit. And I know going after her is no use. She is stubborn. The only way she will forgive is if she does what she wants like this for a while. I know what. But all I want to do is go save her. Gosh I love her, all I ever want is to save her. She knows that too, and she knows that it doesn't matter because whatever she decides is what has to happen. And I'm rambling now but you know what I mean buddy?" I scratched Elvis's stomach as I vented to him, the only person I can trust right now. I sat on my old couch at mom and dad's while they were out. Elvis living here since our apartment building didn't allow pets.

Elvis just let out an almost human sigh, he was so much slower these days, and much fatter. Frankie most likely feeding him triple what is necessary a day.

Suddenly my face burned hot like fire and more poured from my eyes down, drenching the flannel I was wearing. I stayed there on the couch sobbing while Elvis stared at me his big brown orbs searching my soul for an answer. The same answer I have been searching for, unable to find. Before I knew it, Frankie tall and gangly with his black hair matted down from his soccer game and my parents suddenly enter the room. Not surprised to see as much as surprised to see me crying so hard. Frankie just gives a half wave, and walked upstairs obviously having more important teenage things to do. While dad never the one to handle emotions well quietly walks out, leaving the second most amazing women in my life there to handle my pain.

"Hush honey hush. Tell mama what's on your mind." She whispers in her caring motherly way as she runs her hand up and down my back.

Taking long deep breaths I slowly find a way to get half understandable words out, words that are a lie. Words that need to be said, "I...think...I'm…just….too…stressed…with…with...work..." It takes me minutes to say what normal people speak in mere seconds. Eventually I find myself together almost enough to drive home, the entire way consumed with thoughts of Miley and lying to my mother for only the third time in my life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright so the amazing girl who writes this story ----- ****.com/watch?v=aSV7WvEVjyI**** that you all should go read, did a live chat recently. And it was cool becuase it gave her and her readers a chance to talk about the story easier and to get to know each other. And i'm thinking about doing one, so i'm wondering how many of you guys are interested in participating in that?? So let me know :) Alright love you guys intense amounts :)**

Walking across the hall my body exhausted, knocking three times on the door I fall against the door frame until a smiling Demi opens the door and lets me into her shared home with Selena. Without asking I cross the wood floor onto the linoleum and open the shiny still new looking stainless steel fridge grabbing a red bull from the door I cross the home again and slump down into their cool deep brown leather couch. Demi is already waiting across from me, in her own smaller version of the couch I've fallen into. "She finally called." I let out, my voice sounding hoarse I didn't realize it sounded so sickly and tired until this moment.

She lets out a breath I hadn't noticed she was holding. "Oh thank goodness." She places her right hand over her heart; the signs of worry are suddenly on her face. Before they weren't so noticeable, hidden beneath a well trained façade, now the deep purple under her eyes pops from her face, along with several other signs.

"It took her one week, three days, four hours and thirteen minutes but she finally called. All she said was that he found a home in Indiana way out in the country, in some small unmapped town. When I asked her how I was supposed to find her, all she said was that if I wanted to I could. Then she hung up." I finished the red bull in one last gulp and then crumpled the can in my hand.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Demi pulled at her short black locks then rested her face in her hands shaking her head back and forth. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, her overly large sweats engulfing her body. I have never seen her look so incredibly frail.

I was certain that her family knew where she was since the moment she left, I had made one call to Billy Ray the day she left; all he told me was to follow my heart. "I know exactly what she means, she and I both know that nothing will change until she lives out this fantasy for a bit. It is who she is, I could go there today and she wouldn't let me in the house, I would wind up in some hotel." I stop for a moment, to steady myself, I can quickly feel the words beginning to spill out faster than I can process. "Miley knows that we have some sort of connection beyond belief she could find me if I was a needle in a hay stack, and I can find her even if she is in some un-mapped town in Indiana. It's who we are Dem." I shrug my shoulders, or more attempt. I haven't slept more than thirty minutes a night since she left.

"Well your little connection is sweet and all. But it puts the rest of us through hell worrying about her. Nick she is almost seven months pregnant." Her face shot up between her hands, he 'arms resting on her knees. Tears on the brim of overflowing, this is not a Demi anyone usually sees. She keeps herself lively and together, the sprit that can lift us all when we are falling.

My entire body hardens at the mention of the baby. "I'm aware Demi, it's my kid remember? But she is a force of her own and I can't stop her. You think I haven't tried. The most I can do is let this run its course; I've known her long enough to know that. I have barely slept since she left, so while I know the rest of you are worried. I'm her fucking husband so trust me I fucking understand!" My voice tries to rise to a yell, but there is nothing left in me to make that kind of noise. Instead my body settles on tears, as I fall into a horizontal position on the couch in another failed attempt at sleep.

_Flashback: _

_As the elevator door opened, suddenly my heart skipped a beat. Everything stopped I couldn't get off the elevator and go visit him, what the hell am I thinking? But then the elevator dinged and started to close the doors again, and without even thinking I jumped out of the elevator. I looked at the door next to the elevator and walked towards it, ready to just knock and visit my best friends. Then stopped cursing myself, needing to grow a pair I turned and was then facing two doors. One would lead to me to my best friend in the entire world, someone who would also tell me to get out and go next door where he knew I was headed. So I took a deep breath and approached the other door, knocking only once before waiting for it to open. _

"_Miley, hi." Nick looked more surprised than I expected to see me. It wasn't like he didn't know I had moved in upstairs. _

"_Howdy neighbor." I turned on my southern accent and charm and I stepped around him into his apartment. Knowing how my southernism and slight pushiness always made him smile hoping that this would ease the awkwardness. _

_He closed the door behind me and reached his right arm up then back down to rub at his dark perfectly kept locks as a slight grin spread across his face. "So you are all moved in now? Right upstairs right?" He was looking at the floor, "So that means that we all live here on the same two floors that's pretty awesome. And you live next to Kevin? It's really good you guys settled everything then…" He trailed off obviously not sure of what to do or say. _

_I kept trying to figure out why this was so uncomfortable for us, nothing came to mind. "Yupp, I went and saw him a few hours into moving in. But you are right it would be awful if he still hated me. But that was so many years ago…." This is going to lead to a trip down memory lane I don't need. "Well I just wanted to come say hello to you. I mean gosh it has been a while since we talked. But I actually have a date so I need to get going." I gave Nick a quick squeeze as I walked out of his house and back towards the elevator. Trying to shake the thought that nick had frowned at the mention of my date…_

It has been one month, two weeks, three days, four hours and seventeen minutes since I last had a real conversation with my husband. New Jersey, was good for us, how can he not see that Indiana will be just as good? Doesn't he remember all those times we would sneak away to places we knew the paparazzi could never find us, places the whole world would never see and just be us. It is what I search for with every breath. Looking up at the wide open ceiling of my new "home" I lose my breath. Which really causes a problem a millisecond later as the doorbell, that I was unaware I had, rings loudly throughout the spacious home. Shrilling repeatedly, as my baby creates a new choreographed dance beneath my skins' surface and I shuffle my way towards the door. When my hand hits the cool door knob I stop, for such a brief second most people wouldn't even notice, wondering if Nick has already managed to find me. Wondering if he is really stupid enough to come to my rescue so soon, knowing very well I will kick him out the second I open the door. Then my body keeps moving, swinging the door towards my body to reveal a familiar face in an unfamiliar world. A face that has shown up so many times before at my door, never in this circumstance though.

"Hey beauty queen." The husky voice greets me with my unwanted nickname, "Remember a few weeks ago when I told you I needed change, well I think moving here is just what I was looking for." He shrugs, and leans in to hug me tightly and comforting even my stomach agrees. "Whoa there little man." He places his hand on my stomach, only then it is I notice the massive amount of suitcases sitting on my front porch.

"Hey, what makes you think it's a boy?" I ask placing my hands on my hips. In a very motherly pose I notice. I choose to ignore the suit cases, knowing him staying only makes sense.

"Because, you my dear; need another man in your life to take you for a spin. You have been training your whole life." He states matter-of-factly, only the slightest of smiles hidden on his tattoo covered face.

"TRACE CYRUS!" Is I all can manage before I let out a fit of laughter, knowing just how right he is.


	13. Chapter 13

I crossed the threshold into mine and Trace's home, a place we have quickly adjusted to over the past week and a half. It was so amazing to have him here with me, supporting me taking me to doctor's appointments. And he was here for me in my lower points, when I needed to cry, all day if necessary Trace would sit there and whisper soothing words to me as I cried. Which is exactly what I need at the moment, I was beyond worn out. My mind could not leave the idea of Nicholas at home, Nick taking care of Joe, MY Joe, who I knew was a complete mess trying to understand his feelings about Marcy. We hadn't spoke since before we left, but I knew Joe when it came to his love life and I knew he was struggling. I also knew that Nick was coming soon, it was time. So as I dropped everything in my hands on the kitchen counter and slid out of my shoes I crossed the floor towards my brother who was lazily lying on the couch. Waddling over towards him the waddle itself made me want to cry, I was getting closer and closer to my due date, I was huge and I was living with my brother. Everything in me said it was time to go home.

Soon enough I stopped sobbing on my brother's shoulder, my words were a constant repeat of how much I loved him but I didn't know how to handle the situation. I came here to figure everything out, and I was still at a loss, all I knew is that I loved him. Through it all Trace was his kind giving self letting me have my time to sort things out through tears. Lifting my head off of Trace's stomach, I take a deep breath about to tell Trace I think I might be ready for him to come, when the TV grows louder and Ryan Secrets appears on the screen, talking about the latest scandal. Until this moment I had no idea the TV was even on, let alone on E! News. Just as I'm about to click the whole thing off, the story filters though.

"_Today Nick Jonas, a good boy in the media eyes for years now threw a real curve ball for all media and fans late yesterday when he punched three paparazzi in downtown L.A. Rumor has it that the paparazzi were pressuring him for information about pregnant wife Miley Cyrus who has been M.I.A. for the past two weeks. No word yet from Nick or his management, same goes for Miley Cyrus. We are also waiting for word on if any lawsuits will be filed…" _At that point I actually turn the TV off and continue to sob onto my brothers' stomach, much more violently than before. Now not only upset over my passion and absence from my love but worried about who he may be becoming.

**************************************************************************

I looked at my older brother sitting across from me on his couch. His hair completely disheveled, repeatedly looking up from the hands cradling his face to the doorway to the clock. His appearance I originally thought was due to Miley's absence, Miley who now that she was gone I could feel in this apartment, once hers once a place I visited to take her on sweet dates. But Joe appeared to be worried over Kevin who was on a date with his now official girlfriend Marcy. "Alright, I give up what is with you tonight?" I finally spoke up.

"I just, he can't with Marcy, I and she and..." he stuttered shaking his head. "I can't share this with you, I need Miley. Jesus Nick how much longer do we let her live out this fantasy? Besides don't even get into what's wrong with me, do I need to bring up your little show yesterday? " He looked up from his hands and cocked an eyebrow as he realized he had something to throw in my face.

"Alright, alright, point taken. Subject officially dropped." I sighed bringing my head down and between my knees in an attempt to suppress my sudden nausea.

"Exactly, now please dear god tell me that it's time to go get her." His voice was shaky again, as it raised an octave at the end of his question.

"Yes big brother, it is time to go get her, which is why I have booked a flight out of here tomorrow morning." I stood up my world spinning; I needed to get back down stairs to my home. The ghosts of past were overwhelming in here. As I reached for the door handle, I already knew the words about to leave Joe's lips. "And yes Joe, I have an extra ticket. See you in a few hours." I closed the door before he could speak anymore.

It was easy to hate her for leaving; it is even harder to love her because she left. She stood up for what she thought was right; she left everyone and everything she knew for our child. The only thing I can do is love her that much more, for what she has done. It is awful to think about, I love her even more because of the pain she has put me through, because she has stayed true to everything she believes in. She is still the girl I feel in love with twelve years ago. Pain or no pain she was mine. All of this is what led me to the airport exactly two weeks and five days after she left me. And thirty minutes later with Joe sitting next to me on the plane, tapping his foot to the rhythm of a song I wrote last November, I tried to put my mind to rest. Sleeping I quickly realized is the only way to make it through this flight sane.


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter there were no flashbacks on purpose. And this chapter is why..the point of this chapter is their favorite memories of each other. Don't think this is like a filler, it honestly was written to show who they are and what the past is. I want to really show what their favorite memory would be. Also a warning..the next chapter i post which will be mostlikely on saturday will be mature! so if that is something you dont want to read the end should be something to skip.**

_Flashback: _

"_Umm, hi. That was a great show." A shaky, but very distinct sounding voice rung out from behind me, as I wrapped up some chords to be packed away, looking over to see my brothers stop working and turn to greet the voice, I slowly follow their lead. A smile I can't seem to control spread across my face, as I saw the girl brave enough to stick around and talk, she was really something. Beautiful in a million ways_

"_Thanks. It was def, one of our best shows so far. I'm Kevin by the way." Kevin took the lead as always, and introduced himself first, sticking his hand out to be shook. _

_After a briefly awkward silence, the mystery girl spoke up again. "Glad I got to see one of the best. Although I'm sure they are all fantastic. I'm Miley by the way." She shook her long brown wavy locks, as she spoke, obviously nervous, although I couldn't tell you why. _

"_Well it is nice to meet you Miley. These are my younger brothers, Joe" Kevin, pointed towards Joe who stood a few feet away rocking back and forth from foot to foot, to an outsider he must look as if he was on about seven red bull, honestly he was just being Joe. "And nick," I heard my name, breaking my thoughts about how Joe looks to others, and managed a small wave. _

"_Darn" I muttered, to myself as I lowered my hand. Why did I have to ruin my chance at a good first impression? I must look like such a complete freak, to this girl. Miley. _

"_Great to meet all three of you, so where are you from?" She asked, and a slight southern accent came through her words, nothing was ever more charming or adorable in my life. Suddenly she bent down and picked up the long extension cord her left foot had been resting on and began to wrap it around her arm, helping up clean the 'stage' area. _

"_A small town in New Jersey, being out here on the west coast is a lot different." Joe answered before running behind Kevin, who was in the middle of putting away a mike stand but in all honestly shouldn't have been as caught off guard as he was, and jumping on his back screaming "AHHH HELP ME KEVIN I'M BEING ATTACKED BY SUFFER DUDES WITH CRAZY TAN BODIES AND BLEACH BLOND HAIR!!!!!" the two quickly fell the two ground as Joe's weight proved too much for Kevin, who is barely larger than Joe despite the three year age difference. Jeeze, my brothers. This girl, I mean Miley, must think we are the stupidest most insane people ever, she will probably never want to go to New Jersey in her life now. _

_My ears, rung as her laughter filled the air, clearly amused as hell at my embarrassing brothers, who were now wrestling each other in the middle of the mall. I started to laugh, at the faces of passersby, clearly not wanting to get to close incase my brothers insanity was air born. _

_Her laughter filled voice, whispered a question to me, "Is he always like this?"_

_Slightly turning my head, enough to glimpse the large and shinning smile on her face I responded, "Always." Knowing, that behind my laughter, truth stung, her expressions of shock and yet not too much surprise let me know she knew I was serious. "So what about yourself, are you one of these crazy California people?" I whispered back, my heart racing, as I waited for her response. _

"_Nope, I'm a southern girl, Tennessee to be exact. Live on a big farm…. I love it." She looked away from my flailing brothers to me, as she spoke, her words having even more a southern accent. It was so adorable, that combined with the fact she started to ramble for a second before catching herself… _

"_Ah, I thought so from the accent, but you never know. Especially with all of the crazy people around here you know?" I let out a short laugh, unsure if it was from, my answer, my brothers, or my nerves. _

_She just smiled back at me; I realized I didn't want her to stop. "Hey," she spoke in a quieter tone, "I think you and I could easily beat your brothers at their own game." _

_I raised my eyebrow towards her, hoping it came off slightly flirty. She couldn't be serious; surely she could see my size compared to theirs. "There is no way you can be serious, besides I know from experience I can't beat those two." _

_She moved inches from my body; everything was on high alert. Never had a girl done this to me before. "Well you never had me on your team before, and trust me I'm going to make a big difference." She whispered in my ear, it felt like every part of my body was on fire just from the feeling of her hot breath on my neck. _

"_Oh yea? And why is that?" I whispered back, clearly curious. There was something about this girl; I've never felt this way before, her smile, her laughter. I think I may seriously be falling for a girl I just met. _

_Breaking me from my day dreams of Miley, I felt her whisper in my ear "Because I'm your lucky charm! Now come on do you want to kick some Jonas butt or what?" _

_Before I could respond, she grabbed my upper arm and pulled me into the war between my brothers. And while my body was amidst a war, my mind kept trying to figure out if she felt the burning heat of our skin to skin contact. _

**********************************************************************************

_Flashback: _

_Wow, you guys. We are on a vacation, a short one but vacation. And together, the last time things were this perfect, we had found that house right down the street from you Miles. Now we are on vacation all together. Vacation..." Kevin spoke from the large blanket spread on the soft green grass of the lower fields of the large backyard located on the property of the rented house our families shared for the weekend. _

"_I know, and that they rented this house together up here outside Toronto, away from all the drama of Hollywood." Nick sighed next to me, his chest resting beneath my head. _

_Somehow a part of my body was resting on each of the boys, I call family. My head on Nick's chest, my right hand cupped with Joe's and my legs gently across Kevin's ankles. It was an awkward position I'm sure, but it was comforting, to be with my boys. It must have been two a.m. by the darkness in the air, the crystal clear sky and the dew slowly creeping across our bodies. Everyone else had gone to sleep hours ago, allowing us to go out here alone and be. _

"_I love how quiet it is out here." Joe whispered, as if he was afraid the volume of his whole voice would break something. _

_Slowly Nick began to run his fingers through my hair, as he pondered everything about the night. "Out here, it feels like everything is simple you know?"_

_His words having so many different meanings, to Kevin it sounded as if he was referring to their ever growing hectic schedule. While Joe thought he was speaking of all of the change in their lives, the interviews, the lack of privacy, the sudden influx of money none of them knew how to handle or react to. I took it as a reference to us, the constant pressure to define who we were, and what we were doing. While all we wanted was just to be at peace, with each other, it's when we are our happiest, when things are the easiest. _

_In one simple moment, all three of us responded with a quiet sigh, and a barely audible "yea…" _

_My eyes started to weigh down, as around me I noticed the even breathing of three boys, with over scheduled lives, loving parents, obsessive fans, industry pressures, hearts of gold, worries over who to trust and one who held my heart for eternity. _

_Suddenly a soft kiss was planted on my forehead, as the soft words "simple, we are just us" brushed across my ear, from an almost sleeping Nick. As I squeezed Joe's hand tighter, I pulled Nick's arm across my body, realizing how much more I love moments like this: when things are simple, no pressure, no nonsense, just the real Miley and Nick. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Thankyou all for being so amazing! I hope you like how i've written this chapter, i tried to make it classy and not to well you will see. I wanted it to be done right. **

**.com/stephanielynne7**

"Are you sure? I have no problem coming with you." Joe spoke from his position laying flat on his back which rested on the still made hotel bed.

Sighing, I took my hand away from the door handle, "Joe, we talked about this, I need to do this alone. I know you want to find her, but you also know that this is a job I have to do alone. I promise I will call the second I find her, until then please just let me do this." My eyes closed as I took deep breaths trying to stay calm.

"Right, right, sorry. Go; bring home our, your girl." He quickly corrected his words.

Turning on my heel I swiftly opened the hotel door and walked down the hall towards a waiting elevator on my way to my girl.

Three hours later, I pulled into a long twisting driveway, with a small black SUV parked at the end, surprisingly a matching SUV in red sat next to it. How could I be wrong though, the entire car ride after heading out of town I just let my intuition take over, my heart led me here, my head was left out of every decision I made. Everything in me screamed this was it, this is the place she would pick, and the house was old and beautiful. Looking out into nothing but country, the beauty of the world, with a large front porch, everything Miley would love. But as I sat in the car, the engine off my hands resting on the steering wheel I wondered who would be here with her? Who had she met or invited to come stay here, the prospects threatened to eat me alive. So with every ounce of love in my body I drew in a short painful breath, swung the car door open then found my way up the three deep and creaking steps to the large black front door.

"I knew you would come today." She half smiled at me as she swung the door open. Outfitted in a long deep purple floral dress, barefoot, of course, without a stitch of makeup and more beautiful then I could imagine. Her hands gracefully fell into place under her stomach, much larger than I remembered; the beauty in her pregnancy was incredible.

Before I knew what I was doing I was on my knees whispering to the baby, kissing her stomach and all the while I could hear Miley smiling. "Nick, I'm glad you came." The whisper was so quiet, as if she was ashamed to admit she missed me.

"I'm glad I came too, I've missed you Miles, you and your miles and miles of smiles." I stood up and coyly smiled, knowing it was a cheap trick to bring a laugh to her lips.

"Cheater." She coughed, before giggling. "Listen; there is so much I want to say, to explain." She started as we moved into the deep old house, towards the living room.

"No, Miles, let me talk. I need to go first here." I looked deep into her eyes, as we stood next to her couch; she looked back before shyly looking downwards, ready to listen. "I have so much to say, and I don't really know where to start." I said softly, as I realized I wasn't sure exactly what it is I want to say.

"So just start, as long as you say what you want. It doesn't have to be organized." She didn't look up, she reminded me of a third grader talking to her crush, rubbing her foot in the sand while asking a question unable to look the boy in the eye.

"I think, I think I'm still learning to cope. I know we are married now, I know that we finally are there. But I don't know if I ever really dealt with everything before hand and now I'm dealing I'm coping. And, and…"

Suddenly her eyes flicked up from her stomach, her position across from me seemed so real and relevant in a way that made as if I could feel the earth moving beneath me. She looked at me through her deep eyes and I knew right then she understood, she was reading my emotions my every word and movement made a part of her as well. She looked at me and knew everything was alright, it was going to make sense, but still I kept rambling on, even though I knew she already was hearing what I wanted to say, I kept spilling words.

"I mean, we always knew Miley. We've had this conversation a million times; we know who we are and where we are supposed to end up. And now we are getting there and I think that before I just felt this insane pressure, a pressure I lumped in with everything else going on at the time, through all of those crazy teenaged years. And now it's different because I know how its supposed to end and I know I really am getting to that finish line and it freaks me out. I never really took the time to see that, and now I have…" Once again I trailed off, my hand placed on the back of my head pulling at my curls.

Finally she broke her silence, stopping me from pouring out more into the room. "Just stop it okay? Please all I want is for you to stop it." Her entire person begged for me to stop everything I was doing.

_Flashback: _

"_I have a problem." I shoved my way into Joe's bedroom without knocking, which as soon I saw what lay on the other side of the door, realized was a mistake. _

_Joe lay horizontal on his bed, half dressed, practically dry humping Lilly who also was barely dressed. _

"_Jesus Nick!" He shouted, grabbing a sheet off the floor to cover both himself and Lilly. _

"_Sorry, sorry, really I am so sorry. But you know if you were a normal person and got your own place instead of having to wait till mom and dad go out like when you were a teen…" I trailed off. Not caring about reprimanding him, when I remembered why I came. "Well, I came because I have a problem a major one. And I need to talk to you Joe, like now." I looked at Lilly. "I'm really so sorry." _

_My eyes pleaded with Joe. He looked at Lilly, then back at me. "Alright, yea yea. Just go wait downstairs I'll be down in a few." _

_Turning I walked down the stairs waiting for the sound of Lilly leaving my parents home. Eventually that noise came and went, Joe appeared. Standing against the door frame between the kitchen and family room; his back against the cold dark wood. "Alright what is so fucking important?" His bored voice floated through the house. _

"_Well, last night I was out with Carol." _

_Joe cut me off, "if this is some story about how you want to sleep with her or some shit. I really don't care, I know I sound like an ass, but really Nick you know it's a hard commitment but you also know you can still do a hell of a lot. In fact I was in the middle of that hell of a lot." _

"_Yea I'm aware, and no it's not about that. And I think you are about to feel like an ass when I finish. I came to you for a reason; you are the only one who can help so listen. Think about it most problems I go to Kev for, but one certain problem I always come back to you." _

_The light bulb went off in his head, as his hand clasped his mouth. "Shit." _

"_Like I was saying, I was with Carol and well she told me she loves me. And when I went to respond I couldn't. Not with anything, nothing would come out no, and the only thing I could see, the only thing I could hear was Miley. It was like suddenly she was everywhere, I don't know what the fuck happened." I shook my head in frustration. _

"_But…what….three years have passed since the last time…how could…shit man..." _

"What?" I pulled harder on my hair, confusion spread across my face.

"If you don't shut up, I can't do this." She lunged forward, bringing us together for the first time since my arrival, breaking down the invisible wall that had been between us. Crashing her mouth to mine, we found a rhythm our rhythm, one that was familiar but still new and exciting.

Quickly she pushed my body against the back of the couch, as her delicate hands moved my simple v-necks off my body and threw them somewhere on the floor. Then before I had a chance to react she was moving down to my tight jeans, trying desperately to remove the unwanted clothing as quickly as possible, resulting in my falling over onto the actual couch, making it a much easier job of hers to remove all of my dreadful clothing in one quick swoosh. Then she was on top of me, my hands working to remove all of her foul clothing, our bodies meshing together in a tangle of hot breath, passion and limbs.

Suddenly I found my face in her hair; the sweet smell took over me. Feeling her hands working their way down my goose bump covered body; all of my senses heightened as I felt the waist band of my boxers being lifted up and her warm hands delve inside. My breath caught in my throat as my head fell backwards, her perfect hands working wonders. Sitting up I swiftly pushed her body over, bringing her to her back, under me in a sense. My hands quickly finding her breasts and I massaged just briefly enough to hear her make sounds that sent shivers down my spine, before I moved farther downward. Grazing my hands softly along the sides of her rounded stomach I lost sight of her face as I dipped below to a new land, a place of soft sweetness and my hands slowly traveled along her thighs and inwards.

My fingers slowly found a way to make her moan, while my mouth worked in ways allowing me to taste the her sweetness. The feeling of her body, the warmth on my fingers, I could already feel myself losing control.

With the sound of her moaning, and her sweetness still on my lips I couldn't wait any longer. Moving upwards, my body and hers become one in a swift moment. My heart pounding, I looked deep into Miley's eyes. Her breath haggard, we felt the same: whole. The new levels of warmth, pleasure and passion that surrounded me were endless.

And finally, like so many intense and perfect times before, we ride out our pleasure in the exact same moments; as always in perfect sync.


	16. Chapter 16

_Flashback: _

"_Dude, what the fuck?" I questioned as Joe shoved me into his bedroom, onto his bed then walked over and locked the door. Looking up I saw Kevin standing against the far wall, he gave me a small wave. "Care to explain why you basically just kidnapped me?" _

"_Nick, we need to talk to you." Kevin stepped forward. _

"_And you couldn't have politely walked down to the end of the hall and knocked on my door?" _

"_No, Nick you are out of control." _

"_We are really getting worried." _

_The bed sank down as Joe sat down on the corner, while Kevin flipped the computer chair from Joe's desk around and sat down. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Sticking my nose slightly upwards, I rolled my eyes. They are so annoying, seriously they are overreacting. _

"_Yes, yes you do. And it's not healthy what you are doing Nick." Joe shared a look with Kevin. _

"_Nick..." Joe leaned over, placing his hand on my back. _

"_Nick what!" I jumped off of the bed and out of Joe's grasp, "you guys are overreacting, seriously it's just a few drinks now and then. Just because you didn't when you were 17 doesn't mean I can't. God, what happened to not judging others?" I started pacing back and forth, preparing for their reactions. _

"_Nick, we don't judge. This isn't about us judging you. This is about why you are drinking. You aren't even doing it in a social setting Nick, you are doing it late at night all alone in your room or out back. And it's not now and then; it's every night for the past three weeks. Ever since she started seeing him." Kevin finished, in the kind tone that was so him. _

_I froze when he mentioned her. _

"_Nick, it doesn't make sense, last year you guys figured things out peacefully. And you know damn well that if you went to her, and told her you were ready to jump she wouldn't even look before leaping. So why are you doing this to yourself?" Joe pushed; he knew both sides to the story. Hell he had probably told Miley what I was doing to myself. _

_Turning my body to face them, I just stood there. Knowing they were right, the problem is I can't put why I'm doing it or anything into words. It won't come out properly. "I know it's wrong, and I know I'm being stupid. But it somehow makes sense, I can't go to her. Not now, I don't know how to say why. I can't explain it, it just. I just, I love her but I can't have her. She is with someone else and happy so I found alcohol and it makes me happy. I want to stop, but every time I try I find a new picture of them together. She is, we are, you guys will never understand it…" I sighed and turned, walking right past them and out the door. They didn't say a thing; I can't explain it to them because they will never understand what Miley and I have. They will never understand my pain, and honestly they aren't worth the time or words. _

From my stiff position on the couch, wrapped in one of Nicks old button downs over a maternity tank since I no longer swam in his clothing, I heard the front door open and close as soft footsteps approached Nick and I breaking the awkward silence that had been consuming us. I turned my head just as Trace walked into the living room, spotting our pairing on the couch he gave me a knowing look before walking over and kissing my forehead.

"Hey baby sister." His raspy soft voice floated towards me, as he walked over and sat in the arm chair adjacent to the couch. "Nick." He simply said as he and Nick exchanged a quick nod. "Sooo." He glanced at us.

Clearly he noticed our clothing situation, Nick clad in his blue boxers sticking out from his dark wash jeans and no shirt in sight. Or well no shirt near him, his shirts over on the floor of the kitchen. And myself hiding my simple boy shorts under the thick blanket I kept adjusting around my waist. Our bodies slightly over lapping on the couch, but the awkwardness of the conversation, no matter how we were dressed still hung in the air I was sure.

"Well, it is pretty obvious what you two were up to while I was on my walk." He cleared his throat, his eyes moving in fluid lines across our bodies on the couch. "Work out your problems then?" A girly giggle escaped his lips.

"Trace, can you please let us be alone, so we can figure things out?" An edge was on my words, purposely placed there, to make my big brother feel awkward and leave.

"Yea, yea one second." He waved his hand at me, clearly immune to my effort to get him to leave after so many years of living together. "I just have a question for you two, how exactly does that" he moved his finger back and forth pointing at us, "work when you are with someone so pregnant?" He started laughing hysterically at that point.

Forgetting I was only clad in boy shorts beneath my blanket , I stood up faster than I thought possible at this point of pregnancy and waddled across the floor to my brother who was bent over his finger still pointed at the couch, obviously finding himself hysterical. Pulling him out of his chair rather easily, I pushed him towards the stairs, until he had either the choice to face plant onto the hard wood or suck it up and walk away. He chooses to walk up stairs still laughing the whole fucking way.

I watched as Miley turned her perfect body away from the stairs, and marched over to the kitchen reaching into the refrigerator pulling out a large picture of iced tea. "Nick, I love you more than anything. But I've told you before; I don't know how we can make this work. I'm afraid for our child; living in a place like Los Angeles with us as parents is not the making of a good childhood. You and I turned out the way we did because of our beginnings, because we had some sort of normalcy. Granted mine wasn't as normal as yours but still…."

She poured herself a glass and took a huge gulp, stopping herself from what she and I both knew was about to become a rant. "Do you want any?" She asked in such a normal tone I let a laugh slip, always back to simple even in the most stressful times.

"No, thank you." I brushed off the answer. "Miley, we turned out the way we did because we have amazing families who raised us the right way. And our child will be raised with not only those families to support them, but also the amazing friends we have made along the way, all who are just as grounded. We can do it; we can make a normal life for a child in our world. We have the right people around us; we have the right mind set." My hands were out reached towards her, adding dramatics to the situation.

She let out a long sigh, the thoughts in her mind moving a mile a minute. Finishing her iced tea, while her eyes never once letting go of mine. Finally she placed the glass in the sink, and padded her way back to the couch. We curled up together, in complete silence, both worrying about everything, both trying to find a solution to our problem. Finally her voice broke the silence, "Just you and me against the world like before?" Her words seemed to come out of a dream like state.

"You, me and baby, against the big bad world; I promise." I kissed her hair and whispered the promise into her ear.

She seemed to ponder my answer for a while before she answered. "Good, because I don't know what you would do without me Mister Jonas. I am after all, your lucky charm." She turned her face towards mine a smile so large across her entire face.

"You are right, since day one Miley, you have always been right. As long as I still get to be prince charming…" I responded, as we both pulled out old memories to share. Laughing with each other in a way, that hadn't been done in months. Finally, Miley and Nick are back.


	17. Chapter 17

With my stomach churning, a giggle slipped out, as I shifted my large and over flowing leather purse around onto my hip. Quickly I sidestep to look in the reflective elevator doors, which are located next to an important apartment front. Tousling my now shoulder length hair, straightened in order to fix the awkward half wavy hair situation, I grimace as my eyes move upwards to my roots half black hair half light brown. Moving my eyes downward, I look over my white eyelet maternity top flowing over my dark denim stretch jeans stuffed into deep brown beat up knee high boots. Finally I side step back in front of the apartment and knock four quick times, my foot lightly tapping as I wait for an answer. Knowing that this is the part that seals the surprise, no one expects me to knock; and no one knows I'm home already.

Finally I hear Selena's laughter ring louder as she turns the knob to her apartment door. The door swings open, while her head turns back toward the loud music and conversation in the other room. Still laughing her head turns to face me, "Hello…OH MY GOSH!!!!" Her hands clasp over her mouth and for two long seconds she just stands there starring at me. Suddenly she jumps onto me, wrapping her small body as well as possible around my ever growing frame.

"What are you doing here?? We didn't expect you till Monday!" She asks as she slowly steps back from me. "Oh, my, gosh." She whispers are her eyes run up and down my body. She moves her left hand through her jet black hair, "Well, way to make me look like shit. You look fabulous." Her ringing laughter fills the air and steps back into hug me.

She moved her eyes to my stomach, "Geeze little one, you are sure looking amazing yourself." Leaning in she kissed right above my belly button. Before grasping my right hand with her left and intertwining our fingers.

Quietly we began to move into the spacious and eclectically decorated family room, "SO, does Nick know?" Her words barely left her mouth before my person was noticed by the rest of the room.

Instantly five jaws dropped in unison, and one beer bottle fell and shattered on the hard wood floor. "Fuck." Were the only words to be mumbled in a smooth and comforting voice. The same eyes shifted back and forth between his mess and me.

"Well I guess that answers my question." Selena giggles from her place beside me, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet. Unlacing our hands she runs over to Nick and kisses his cheek, "I've got this mess, no worries. Please go kiss your glowing wife." She bends down and starts to scoop clear glass shards into her bare hands.

In one instant five people lunge toward me, bringing with them numerous words, "Wow, you look so pregnant."

"I've missed you so much. There is so much I need to tell you."

"I can't believe you are really here."

"You and me kid, tomorrow."

"Finally."

"Just thank god you are home."

Kevin leans in and places a beer ridden kiss on my cheek. "Baby sis, you know how to make an entrance." He swigs more of his Corona.

"Alright, alright, I missed you all crazy amounts too, but in case you missed it I'm eight months pregnant and I've been standing a while. So let's move this party to the couch." A laugh escapes my lips.

Everyone moves in front of me taking seats on various surfaces across the room. Nick turns with everyone facing the other direction, placing a firm grip on the back of my head and brings our mouths together. Our tongues battle for dominance as my hands move toward the sides of his face. His taste more delicious than I remembered,

"Oooooo."Four voices sing song over from the other room.

Pulling apart, leaving our faces inches apart, as our hot breath lands on each other in staggered pieces. Our hands unmoving from their places, as Nick silently bite his lip his eyes reading mine. The sides of my mouth pull up into a wide open mouth smile. We both start to giggle, at the situation while I pull Nick from our position into the space with the rest of our friends.

"Kids these days…man they just don't know when to keep their hands off each other." Joe shakes his head a smile on his face. Obviously satisfied when the whole group laughs.

Sliding my purse off as I plop down into an oversized arm chair, whose twin seated Selena beside me, a 'clinking' from within my purse when it hits the ground reminds me what lays inside. "Well everyone, I did not come empty handed." Picking the purse back up and placing it in my lap I continue, "You see I'm home now. And this is of course a celebration and while I can't really celebrate with you I think you should still have fun." I bite my lip and look at the confused faces around me. Then reaching inside the worn out over flowing back I grasp two fairly large bottles and pull them out.

"Champagne!" Demi yelps as she claps her hands together and leaps up to grab five glasses.

_Flashback:_

_I pulled Nick's arm tighter around my body, while I adjusted on the thick blanket that lay beneath us. The stars were beautiful tonight, recently we had discovered an amazing field outside of L.A. where you can see the stars at night, so once again we lay here about three a.m. to enjoy each other, the stars and no followers. I positioned myself so I could look at Nick. _

"_This is the official deal this time right? I mean we are older now, twenty two, we aren't going to fuck it up anymore right?" _

"_Yes Miley this is it. You know that, how could this be anything but that?" He looked away from the stars and deep into my eyes. _

"_Then, well I don't understand why. Well that is a lie, I understand and I know we have talked about it before. I know that this is easier, if we got married the public eventually would find out and then it would mess everything up like before. But I think we are older and stronger and e can handle it." _

_His face was drawn, his eyes closed. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, it was scarring me. _

"_Nick let's get married. I love you. Everything else that may come we can handle. We can survive it, I know we can. I want you Nicholas Jonas to be my husband." I could feel every part of my body start to shake with nervousness. _

_Slowly a large smile spread across his perfect face. "You don't really think I would say no do you?" He questions half teasing half serious as his eyes searched my face. _

"_Well I didn't think you would break up with me, but I thought that maybe you would say that we would be wreaking something so perfect right now. So is that a yes?" I pulled out a cheesy smile as I looked back at him. _

"_That is a yes. Yes I will marry you Miley Cyrus. Yes I will love you forever Miley Cyrus. Yes I want you to be Miley Jonas." His smile expanded, if it was even possible, with every word he said. _

"Man, did we miss your wife Nick." Slurry words slip from Selena's lips three tall glasses of champagne later. The song changed to something from Cobra Starship, and she threw both of her hands in the air, "This is my jam!" more slurry words, as champagne flew all over and her oversized white t-shirt slid up way past her stomach.

"No, no. This not the jam!" A protesting and slurry Joe overly shouted from the couch. Pouring himself more champagne. "Damn, all gone." He placed the second empty bottle on the floor, slumping his shoulders he fell back onto the couch. His face was pointed up at the rotating ceiling.

"Dude I think Demi is out." Kevin looked down into his lap where Demi rested.

"How, she sleeps with such rocking couch?" I asked from my place next to Joe.

"Alright, how about we all get back to our homes?" Miley, such a pretty Miley, stood up and clapped her hands together. Everyone looked at her.

"Kevin, as smoothly as you can right now; move out from under Demi." While Kev stood, Miles grabbed a blanket, covered Demi.

"Okay now I'll be right back boys; Nick come with me." Shook her head at brothers and grabbed my hand.

We walk into home, and she leads me to bed. "Alright baby, try and get out of your clothes. I'm going to take your brothers upstairs. I'll be right back." She giggle and kiss me, then walk back out.

Through my sleepiness I hear doors open and close. Then Miley comes back in, changing into my shirt. "Wow, you all are going to be in pain tomorrow. Especially Joe, I think he is drinking away his confusion. You know with, well I guess you don't know because well I'm the only who knows. I'm rambling as usual." Pretty Miley, climb into our bed.

Moving to her, I try and stop the spinning.

"Go to sleep baby." Her soft fingers brush my curls as we shift into a comfortable fit on our king bed. Kissing my forehead, I turned onto my stomach; she still moves her hand through my hair. "I promise I'll still be here when you wake up."


	18. Chapter 18

"Get your shoes on, we are going out." Marching into Joe and Kevin's apartment, I head right towards a haggard looking Joe on the couch.

"Can we not today, I'm recovering." He whispers in a hoarse voice.

"Nope, here" I pick up and throw his sneakers at his body; they just bounce off the couch. He leans over and slowly ties the laces and stands up his wrinkled navy v-neck riding the edge of his gross stained gray sweat pants. "I don't care how you feel, or how you look. You have a lot to catch me up on."

Joe stands and shuffles over towards an end table picking up his keys and cell phone, reaching the elevator just as the doors open. We stand in silence, as the car shoots downward. "Aren't you supposed to be nursing your hangover husband, not forcing me to go out?" he asks, as he follows me out the open elevator doors into the parking garage to my waiting BMW.

Unlocking the car, I look over the roof to his worn face. "I already took care of him, went out early this morning to get his favorite hangover food, left it on the counter with a note that I was with you. Now get in."

Forty silent minutes later, I parked my car in the parking lot of our favorite crappy diner on the way outskirts of L.A.

"Miley we can't talk about this here." Joe said while climbing out of the car, obviously craving a plate of greasy fries despite what his words said.

Climbing out I locked the car and slowly strode over towards Joe, who was waiting on the curb. "Joe please," I looped my arm through his and pulled him toward the doors. "This place has the worst food, no one ever comes here. And they always leave us completely alone. You are just looking for a way out." Pushing open the reflective and heavy doors fresh air conditioning welcoming us. A women dressed in all black perked up from what appeared to be sleep as we walked in.

"Our usual spot." Joe nodded at her while pointing towards the back. Grabbing two menus we walked back as the woman feel back to sleep.

"I don't know why you even got menus. We always get the same thing." I let out a small chuckle while sliding into the deep red vinyl booth.

"Well I've decided to break it off with Lilly." Joe hung his head low, it was obvious this wasn't an easy decision for him to make.

"Wow, jumping right into the subject are we? Well, I can't believe it in one sense and in the other I can." Reaching across the table I stroked his arm in a comforting manor.

"I realized that if I have to spend so much time trying to stay away from Marcy and Kevin, and all that temptation that something isn't right. And while I try and figure out how to deal with all my old Taylor junk mixed with my brother dating her twin, it isn't fair to Lilly to be strung along. As much as I love her I can't do that to her." His voice cracked at the end, as he reached for my hand squeezing it tight.

"That makes sense Joe. It hurts but it's understandable. No one deserves to be put in the middle of a mess like that. You are taking her out of the equation before she had a chance to get to hurt. It's admirable in a way." I kept my voice at a whisper, wanting nothing more than to see his pain disappear. This was hard for him, his first real solid relationship in almost nine years, and it ends because of the pain and mess he was in before.

"Miley, she is so much like her. And not only do I have to see her in the studio I have to see her when I go out, and in my apartment. She is in my personal and business world and every time I see her I see the pain and the mess I was in for years. I see the attraction, it's like a car crash, I want to look away I want to stop it. But I can't. What the hell am I supposed to do, it's not even really Marcy, its Taylor that I'm seeing. She is who I'm getting sucked into." His eyes screamed desperation.

"Joe you are going to kill me, but I think you should call her. I think that you will be able to move on and figure everything out once you and Taylor make an official end to things. You never did, you just stopped hooking up, and you just stopped. It was the cycle of fighting and hooking up and going out with other people then hooking up, then a fight. It was like that for years and then you just stopped returning her texts. Maybe, just maybe this is the world's way of telling you that you need to talk to Taylor. That there is more there than you know…" My voice trailed off as I saw tears fall down Joes face and a waitress arrive, already holding out meals. Odd, since we never even ordered..

I let the silence fill the air around us as we picked at our food, eyes locking every few minutes. Occasionally one of us would look up, parting our mouths preparing to let words drop them shut that door and continue eating. Finally, between bites, I let free a thought swirling in my head.

"I have to meet with Hollywood tomorrow." The words I knew could mean nothing or everything, it all depended on wear Joe's head was.

Instantly his face changed, he understood. "Damn, what are you going to do?" He lifted his fork, the silver bouncing light in every direction.

"I'm not sure; I mean they have every right to break my contract. I bailed two days before I was meant to hit the studio. I would understand." Pain shot down my legs, as the baby shifted in every direction.

"I know I don't have to say it but, you can always record with us. I don't understand why you don't anyway." He shook his overly grown dark mop, shaking off some thought I didn't catch soon enough.

"I'm aware, but I've always thought to keep our business and personal lives as separate as possible. I know it's hard because the lines are blurred so often. But when I can really avoid it I want to. I mean its one thing to work on a song together, it's a whole other thing to record under you guys, have you guys give me a pay check, have my husband and best friends give me a pay check! And then promote me and so on. Really Joe thinks about it…" My legs were on fire, without thinking I shifted on the vinyl, regretting the decision as soon as my legs and the vinyl separated.

"True, that is very true. I just, I don't know. Fuck Miley are you okay?"

Joe's face turned to stone, as I wiggled back and forth in my seat trying to relieve the pain now covering my entire lower half. Dragging my legs across the sticky red vinyl, I stood up the pain slightly less. Without acknowledging Joe I swiped the check which the waitress knew from our frequency of the diner to just leave with our meal, and swung my worn bag over my shoulder. Bee-lining for the door, I wiped out two crisp twenties to pay for our ten dollar meal, "keep the change" I mouthed, the pain intensifying as I reached my car. Within the seconds it took me to dig for my keys and bring them up for air, Joe was by my side swiping my keys and sliding into the driver's side.

"You, aren't driving." It was nothing less of a command as he waited for me to waddle to the other side. Sliding through the side streets towards the freeway seconds later Joe finally spoke again, "Something's wrong right? I mean I don't know for sure but I have to assume from your actions that something isn't right with the baby?" His voice was shaking; he didn't know how to handle something like this.

"My legs are killing me, so is my lower stomach; I guess it has to do with the baby. I just want to get to the doctor please. I just want to know everything okay." I could hear my voice get higher as I fought the growing pain.


	19. Chapter 19

**HII! I KNOW THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS I'VE POSTED I HAVEN'T SAID A WORD I'VE JUST POSTED IT, ITS BECUASE I WAS IN A RUSH AND FELT BAD THAT I NEVER POSTED THEM. I POST ON ANOTHER SITE, LIKE I'VE MENTIONED BEFORE AND I REALIZED I WAS AHEAD OVER THERE AND BEHIND HERE, SO AFTER THIS POST IT WILL ALL BE EVEN. ANYWAY I ALSO NEVER SAID THAT CHAPTER 17, WHERE MILEY COMES HOME AND EVERYONE GETS PLASTERED, IT WAS WRITTEN I'M SURE AS MANY OF YOU NOTICED AWKWARDLY. THAT WAS BECUASE I WAS WRITING IT IN A WAY TO SHOW HIS PROGRESSION OF DRUNKENESS. SO I'M SURE IF YOU WENT BACK AND RE-READ IT, THINGS WOULD MAKE MORE SENSE. (JUST AN IDEAD) ANYWAY I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH BECUASE YOU HAVE STUCK WITH ME, I KNOW I'VE SUCKED RECENTLY WITH POSTING, BLAME IT ON SENIOR YEAR. ALRIGHT HERE IS A FLASHBACK ONLY CHAPTER I'M PRETTY SURE YOU WILL LOVE. :D **

_FLAHSHBACK:_

_My right hand reached up to push my curls out of my wide and drifting eyes. The twenty or so people in the small dark wood covered room, each shinning face of my brothers made my hands self consciously wipe sweat onto the rich black fabric over my body. Catching the smile and slight tear in my mom's eye I swallowed hard, we had made it. . It was perfect this way, just me standing up here, and them all watching, that's how our love was; you could really only watch, no one outside of Miley and myself could understand our love. Most days we could barely grasp it, but we knew it was ours, and we knew it was solid; it's why I was standing here. Her family sat diagonal from me, brothers and sisters and Tish, Billy Ray was missing of course, back with Miley. A few rows filled behind each family, just enough people here, enough to make this feel real but not too many, the familiar faces smiling back at me. Leaning over occasionally to other familiar faces to say words I didn't care to hear, none of it mattered. My eyes kept floating from face to face, wall to wall, suddenly a strong hand clamped down on my right shoulder. _

"_Nick." My father's voice whispered in my ear, bringing me out of my daze. _

_Suddenly the sound of music washed over me as I realized the large black and gold doors had already swung open. She was coming. "Wow." I muttered, and I heard my dad chuckled behind me as Miley and Billy Ray turned the corner and suddenly I had tunnel vision as nothing but her face and the white lace covering her perfect body slowly stepped towards me. _

"_She is something son," His hand hadn't left my shoulder, as he leaned in to whisper again_.

"_She's mine." I stated to the still air around me. My body buzzed with excitement, mixing with the feelings of a dream, everything felt surreal. With each step closer, her beauty grew the white lace so intricate I don't think I could ever see its real beauty. The material clung to her with every step she took, there was no princess poof to the dress it was straight to the floor, and not insanely long. It was Miley in a dress form, too much but not enough at the same time, everything you would expect at first glance but after closer inspection nothing you thought. She was perfect, and suddenly her hand was placed in mine through a smiling Billy Ray. His face has never beamed so greatly. _

_As my dad lead our vows, words flew from mine and Miley's mouths, and while I'm sure there were smiles and tears from the pews my eyes couldn't leave Miley's for the briefest of moments to see the rest of the room. _

_Her mouth finally curved into an "I do" and I flew into a kiss before dad could give permission. We stayed like that locked, in a moment so strong, and electrifying I forgot why we were kissing. Then my mind reminded me we were married, we were standing in a small church way off in small town Tennessee and the kiss intensified again. In the back of my mind I heard giggles start to arise and I pulled away, the sheepish grin on her face I'm sure reflecting the one on mine. _

_Finally my eyes moved to the small crowd in the pews and I saw Joe standing amongst a sitting back round, "Wow guys, tears really tears. But honestly I think that a five minute make out session is enough. PAAARTTTYYY" his hands clapping as he spoke, creating echo's across the wooden walls._

_Miley's freely hanging waves shook back and forth at her other best friend, as she laced her hand through mine, pulling me down the isle like a little kid. Racing through the church to the quiet sunny day, our day. _


End file.
